


Mixing Acids with Bases

by cashmerekats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby Marco Bott, F/F, French Jean Kirstein, M/M, Pastel Marco Bott, Punk Jean Kirstein, first like non one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is a high school senior, and just lost his chemistry lab partner, but when Jean Kirschtein transfers to Marco's high school and is paired up with him, the two seemingly opposite boys can't help but start to feel a mutual attraction to each other.</p><p>HIATUS OVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adding Solute To A Solvent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein meet for the first time, with Marco being intimidated and Jean being intrigued.

Marco Bodt sat alone in the back of his AP Chemistry class. Sadly, he was the only one in the class without a lab partner. His previous partner, a girl named Mina, had gotten in an accident and was going to be out of school for awhile. Currently, Marco was finish cleaning the lab station, after a pretty rudimentary lab experiment involving burning steel wool. Science, any kind, really interested the brunet, and although most people would be upset at being without a lab partner for the rest of their senior year, Marco was too preoccupied with the experiment. Suddenly, somebody came up beside him, breaking his concentration. Grinning, he looked over and dramatically asked, "Connie?! Sasha?! What could you two  _possibly_ want?"

Smirking, Connie poked Marco's arm, asking, "Did you finish the questions?"

Rolling his eyes, Marco answered, "Of course."

Giggling, Sasha furthered, "Great! Can we see them!"

Clutching his chest dramatically, Marco gasped, "You mean you guys didn't do it?!"

The duo laughed, and Connie said, "Marco! Come on, man!"

Raising his hands up in defeat, Marco slid over a piece of paper to Connie, saying, "Okay, okay. Just give it back to me by tomorrow. And don't get any food on it this time."

Grabbing the paper from Connie, Sasha exclaimed, "Marco, you're the best!"

"Yeah, and we promise that this is the  _last_ time we copy you," Connie swore, raising his right hand.

Marco chuckled, and kidded, " _My ass._ Now go back to your guys lab station, before the teacher sees you hunting for answers."

Connie and Sasha slinked away, leaving Marco to his solitude. Sitting on one of the stools, Marco tapped on the desk out of boredom. Catching his attention, he looked to the board as his teacher announced, "Excuse me, class! Just a small announcement, but today we're getting a new student."

* * *

Jean Kirschtein walked down the hall, combat boots tapping against the floor. Looking at the schedule in his hands, his eyes flitted back and forth between the schedule and the room numbers. 1301, 1303, 1305. Finally stopping at the door, he breathed in, then opened it. This was the third school he had attended in his high school career, and fortunately his last. While he was irritated at the fact that he changed schools his senior year, he really had no choice. His father was a business magnate, and was always picking up and moving, while his mother was always abroad, designing wedding dresses. Somehow, someway, his parents decided that moving to New York was going to be a "great opportunity," and so here Jean Kirschtein was.

Handing his schedule to the teacher he scanned the classroom. Most of the kids had a lab partner except for one kid in the back. Eyes landing on him, Jean's nose twitched and he immediately thought,  _Très dodu._ The boy had freckles all over his face, and messily parted brown hair. He wore a soft pastel orange sweater, that didn't really hide his generous figure beneath, and Jean thought that he had made eye contact with the kid for a second, but dismissed it as imagination. Refocusing back to the teacher, she shouted, "Marco!"

The same body that had caught his attention looked up answering, "Yes?"

Continuing, the teacher inquired, "Mina will be gone for most of the year, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

Looking back to Jean, the teacher nodded to Marco saying, "There. That's going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year. Welcome to AP Chem."

Internally groaning, Jean walked over to the other boy.  _This is going to be interesting._

Standing at the station, Jean sized up his new lab partner, and concluded that they were complete opposites. Jean wore dark clothes, and leather, and spikes. Marco looked like a bright colorful sweater kind of guy. Jean was pale and Marco was tan and freckled. Marco was chubby, and Jean was lean. Finally Marco timidly said, "H-Hey. I'm Marco."

Stiffly, Jean replied, " _Enchanté._ Jean."

Sitting down, he asked, "So what are we doing?"

Marco made eye contact but quickly broke it, and responded, "Um, well, we just finished up a lab, and class will be ending pretty soon."

Nodding, Jean furthered, "Well, what's after this?"

"Lunch."

Smirking, Jean said, "Great. What are we doing?"

Marco blushed, stammering, "Oh, w-well, I usually go to the library, so..."

Jean's nose twitched a little at Marco's refusal to look him in the eyes.  _Maybe I initmidate him. Maman said to be less intimidating and to make friends._

Doing his best to smile pleasantly, said, "Cool. Cool."

* * *

Marco sat bent over a book, trying to pretend he didn't notice being stared at. Jean had tagged along during lunch, and just watched as Marco read. Leaning back in his chair, Jean asked, "What are you reading?"

Looking at Jean, he closed the book, and said, "N-Nothing. So...how do you like Trost High?"

Jean shrugged, "I mean, it's alright. Nothing like transferring schools senior year."

"Oh. That's too bad," Marco commented, feeling pity for the boy. Marco couldn't imagine switching schools senior year. Not that he's any stranger to moving around.

"So, where are you from, Jean?"

Jean raised his eyebrows and commented, "Well, I was born in France, that's where my _maman_ is from, and then pretty much move around. My parents are always everywhere, my father is a big shot business man, and  _maman_ designs  _très beau_ wedding dresses for rich ladies and stuff."

Marco nodded, thinking it was interesting that Jean was from someplace like France.

"So, Marco, what do your parents do?"

Marco blushed, and felt all his little insecurities popping up, but brushed them away, saying, "Oh, they're nobodies really. I mean, yeah."

Looking away, he gasped, when he felt Jean's hands cup his face. Jean forced him to make eye contact, and said, "Marco,  _cherié,_ make eye contact when you speak to people."

Jean let go, and Marco blushed, heart beating, nodding and maintaing eye contact. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Marco bursted out, "Hey, Jean, I gotta run! I gotta go to the bathroom, and then my locker. Besides, class will start pretty soon."

Getting up, Marco walked away, turning back when Jean said " _Au revoir._ See you tomorrow."

Waving awkwardly, Marco walked away, clutching his book to his chest, heart racing.

* * *

 Jean walked into his new house, shouting out, "Hello?"

Hearing his voice echo through the empty rooms, he sighed, and threw his stuff down, "Of course."

Walking into the kitchen, he rummaged through the meager, moving-in, selection he had, and settled on some microwavable macaroni. Warming it up, he flipped through the chemistry notebook that Marco had let him borrow, studying the neat handwriting, that looked so out of place amongst the little doodles and scribbles all over the pages. 

Tilting his head, he chuckled, " _Très mignon,"_  feeling rather intrigued by his new lab partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first chapter story so please be kind, haha. Okay, leave comments and suggestions and whatnot.
> 
> Again thanks for reading!


	2. Like Two Opposite Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt can't help but seem to run into each other. Again and again.

Jean sat in the driver seat of an Audi R8, a present from his ever absent father, humming along to the radio. He looked at his phone and read 8:12. One week in and Jean Kirschtein was already running late.

" _Merde."_

Jean figured that he had about fifteen minutes to make it to school, so decided that going to McDonald's for breakfast was not going to happen. Putting more pressure on the gas, he sped up. Stomach growling, he huffed and turned up the radio. Five minutes later, and still far from the school, Jean smirked when he saw a familiar figure, walking quickly on the sidewalk, conspicuous in a pastel blue shirt. Marco.

Shifting lanes, he slowly cruised, until his Audi was right next to Marco. Marco, however, continued walking, not noticing the car that had not so subtlety pulled up beside him. An idea popping into his mind, Jean flashed a wicked grin, and then pressed hard against the horn.

_Hooooooooonk!_

Marco turned to the car, clutching his binder to his chest, and blushing madly. Jean snickered, and rolled down the passenger side window. " _Bonjour."_

Sighing, and running his hand through his messy brown hair, Marco said, "God, you scared the crap out of me!"

Frowning innocently, Jean remarked, "Sorry,  _chérie._ Running late?"

Marco nodded, and said, "Yeah, I, uh, had an emergency this morning, and it set back my morning."

Patting the passenger seat, Jean said simply, "Well hop in. I'll drive you."

Marco blushed up and stammered, "I c-couldn't! I don't have any money to give you for gas or anything."

Rolling his eyes, Jean said, " _Chérie _,__  we're going to the same place. You don't need to give me money. Besides, being lab partners means that we're also friends forever, no?"  


Marco rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "...I guess."

"Well then get in, or we'll be even more late."

Marco laughed nervously, his tan freckled face becoming rosy, and opened the passenger side door. Sheepishly, he put his stuff in, and uncomfortably wedged himself in the small car.

* * *

 Marco sat in the passenger seat, feeling uncomfortable. He was  _way_ too big for this car, and he didn't know if the car was tilted, or if it was just his imagination. Sighing, he looked at his watch, and read, 8:33. Late.  _Again._

This would be his ninth tardy this semester. He groaned internally at the thought of detention. But while Marco sat in a bout of self pity, Jean was a different story.

" _Merde, merde, merde!_ Doesn't anybody know how to drive here?! Seriously, a three car pile-up!? What the hell!"

Hitting the wheel, Jean looked at Marco, and said, "Marco, I made you late. I'm really sorry. You'd probably be better off if you just walked."

Marco chuckled, and said, "No, it was really cool of you to pick me up. It's not your fault.  _Besides,_ I'm late all the time. One more day won't hurt."

Jean smiled softly, and quietly said, "Thanks, Marco."

Jean looked back at the road, and squinted his eyes. Marco studied the other boy's face, the way his eyebrows sloped up at the ends, how his blonde eyelashes shone like gold when they caught the sun, the definition of his perfect jawline, even the way he bit his lips. Apparently, Marco wasn't as discreet as he thought, because Jean looked over, asking, "Something wrong?"

Feeling his face grow hot, Marco gushed, "N-No! Nothing."

Looking in the rearview mirror, Jean said, "Do I have something on my face? Do I have eye boogers?"

"N-No, nothing! You look perfect, I m-mean, you're fine, I mean, you're all good. You're all good."

Jean chuckled and shook his head, " _Tu es tellement mignon_."

 _What the heck does that mean?_ Marco thought,  _God, this is awkward._

Still embarrassed, Marco said, "So how are you adjusting to New York?"

Jean shrugged, answering, "It's okay. I guess. I mean, it's nice here and all, but I'm used to big cities."

Raising his eyebrows, Marco asked, "Do you, like, not  _know_ about New York City or something?"

Sarcastically, Jean said, adopting a cliche french accent, " _No. What is, how do you say, New York City?"_

"Oh, well it's this really big city, abo-"

Holding his hands up, Jean interrupted Marco saying, "I know what New York City is,  _chérie._ I don't live under a rock."

Blushing, Marco looked out the window, thinking,  _Stupid, stupid. Really Marco, you were going to explain New York City? God, don't embarrass yourself, or Jean'll think you're some kind of loser._

Honestly, Marco didn't understand why he was so awkward around Jean. He  _never_ had problems socializing with people.  _Something about him,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Jean exclaimed, " _Merci bon dieu!"_ as the traffic began to move again. Pressing the gas pedal, Jean headed in the direction of the school.

* * *

Jean sat in is fifth period class, as his teacher droned on. Economics was such a boring class, and Jean felt his eyes drooping shut. 

_Whack._

Startled, Jean shot up, too see his teacher standing over him. She held a ruler in her hand, which apparently, she had slapped against the desk. Scowling at him, she chastised, "Mr. Kirschtein, let me remind you, that being new is no excuse for special treatment in this class. You must stay awake like the rest of the class, no matter how boring you may think I am."

Jean looked away and mumbled, "Yes ma'am..."

As the teacher walked away, he heard somebody snicker and he turned to see some brunet laughing at him. The brunet snickered, and whispered, "Dumbass."

Jean growled, and snapped back, "Fuck you, Eren!"

Suddenly his teacher froze, and turned around, shouting, "Who said that?!"

Jean sat back, and pretended to look into a notebook. He caught Eren's eyes, and noticed his wicked smile. Raising his hand, Eren, said, "It was Jean."

His teacher placed her hands on her hips, and said, "Two for two, aren't we Mr. Kirschtein. Well maybe you can reflect on your behavior in detention today."

Groaning, Jean glared as Eren snickered. 

 _God, I fucking hate that kid._ Sighing, Jean looked at the clock, hoping for this period to end.

A big hand pushed Eren, and a deep voice said, "Eren, stop being an ass."

Turning around, the face that the hand belonged to was revealed. A big blonde boy, grinned and said, "Don't worry. Detention's like fifteen minutes."

The blonde boy scanned Jean, and bluntly asked, "I'm Reiner. You single?"

Blushing, Jean stammered, "Wh-What?!"

Guffawing, Reiner shook his head, and said, "I'm just kidding. Chill man, your face is real red."

Chuckling uneasily, Jean said, "Yeah, okay."

Looking back at the clock, Jean sighed,  _God, please be over already._

* * *

Marco sighed as he walked into the detention room. It was always in Coach Levi's room, the supposedly meanest teacher in the school. As soon as Marco walked in, Coach Levi said, "Oi. Back again, Marco? Tardies?"

Marco nodded sheepishly, and Coach Levi said, "Surprise surprise. Sit down."

Marco sat in the chair and put his head down. Normally the students weren't allowed to put their heads down, but after two years of constant detention, Coach Levi usually let Marco slide. Coach Levi sighed, and said, "New face? Welcome to detention."

Marco looked up and was surprised to see Jean. Jean gave him a look, and Marco mouthed, " _You got detention?"_

Jean raised his eyebrows in assent, and sat down across the room. Marco put his head down, and apparently so did Jean, but Coach Levi scolded, "Hey, head up."

"But Marco's head is down!" Jean protested.

Coach Levi smirked and said, "Yeah, but Marco is club president, so he gets some special privileges."

Marco chuckled and rolled his eyes. Drifting off to sleep, he woke up to Jean shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, detention's over."

"Really?"

Standing up, Marco stretched his arms, and yawned. Walking out. Jean followed him into the hallway, and Marco said, "What are the chances of running into each other twice in one day. Almost like you _planned_ it."

Jean shrugged and said, "Coincidence?"

Marco raised his eyebrows, and said, "Funny."

Reaching the front of the school, Suddenly Jean said, timidly, "Marco, I'm s-sorry."

Turning Marco raised an eyebrow and said, "For?"

Sighing, Jean put his hands on top of his head, and said, "I got you detention, didn't I?"

Laughing Marco said, "No, I'm always in detention. It's because I'm late all the time."

"But, you wouldn't have been late if I didn't pick you up."

Marco hit his arm softly and said, "Hey. What you did was really cool. It's not your fault."

Rubbing his arm, Jean said, "O-Okay. But can I at least d-drive you home?"

Marco bit his lip, and said, "Uh, you really don't have to."

"Please?"

Marco turned to see Jean, who had such a pleading look in his eyes. Feeling his heart beat in his throat, he couldn't find it in him to shoot down Jean. "Uh, suuure. Why not?"

The ride to Marco's place was pretty silent, except for the times when Marco would say to 'take a left' or to 'go straight.'

Finally, Marco held his hand up and said, "Slow down."

Complying, Jean slowed the car, and looked at Marco who was squinting. Tentatively, Marco said, "Turn h-here."

Pulling up to an apartment complex, Jean said, "Wow. These are nice apartments."

"Yeah, thanks for the ride."

Suddenly realizing something, Jean reached into the backseat and pulled his bag to the front. Rifling through it, he pulled out Marco's notebook. Handing it to him, Jean said, blushing, "Thanks for letting me borrow this. The drawings are cute. _Comme vous."_

"What's that last part?"

"N-Nothing! Bye Marco."

Marco watched as the car drove off, waiting for it to turn at the end of the street. Looking up at the apartment complex, he sighed, and entered the alley next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Jean is falling faster than Marco, but hey, it's happening. Also, Marco has a secret that only a few people know. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Most of my french translations come from the internet so if something's incorrect, then go ahead and correct me. Leave comments and whatnot, I love to here from you guys.


	3. At Rest Until Acted Upon By An Outside Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean doesn't believe Marco likes him that much, and Marco is no good at relationships, so Marco turns to one of his bestfriends.

Marco walked down the hallway, conversing with a small blonde girl.

"So, wait, why were you late again?"

Whiningly, Marco said, "Krista, listen! I was late yesterday because me and Jean got stuck in traffic, and it was really awkward and embarrassing."

Tilting her head, Krista asked, "How so?"

Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Marco said, "Well, for starters, I looked like a total moron when I told him he looked perfect and then I was literally going to explain to him New York City."

Laughing, Krista exclaimed, "What? No way!"

Embarrassed, Marco sighed, "He probably thinks I'm socially inept or something."

Poking him, Krista reassured him, "You? Socially inept?  _Never."_

Smiling softly, Marco said, "Thanks K."

"Besides, what do you care?"

Marco blushed, and stammered, "I d-don't. I don't care, it's just embarrassing that's all."

Krista squinted at him, and said one word, very bluntly. " _Liar._ " _  
_

Turning redder, Marco said, "Wh-What?!"

Pointing at him, Krista said, "You're lying. I can tell. You're a terrible liar."

"Am not. I mean, I'm not even lying."

Stopping and gasping Krista said, " _No. No way!"_

"What?"

Pointing her finger in Marco's face, Krista stated, "You! You're crushing!"

Waving his hands, Marco defended, "N-No! No, Krista, stop being so loud."

Stomping her feet excitedly, Krista gushed, "Yes, yes, yes! You finally _like_ someone! Now you can go on double dates with me and Ymir!"

Walking away from her, Marco moaned, "Krista..."

* * *

 Jean sat in chemistry, watching, not so subtlety as Marco scribbled numbers onto a paper. " _Hé, L'ami._ "

Marco turned to him, saying, "Hmm? What's that mean?"

"Kinda like, it's just when you're getting someone's attention."

"Oh, cool. What's up?"

Jean stared at Marco for a moment, then said, "Tell me something about yourself."

Blinking, Marco said, "L-Like what?"

Shrugging Jean said, "Dunno. Where's your family from?"

Scratching his head, Marco said, "I...don't know."

Raising an eyebrow, Jean said, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Blushing beet red, Marco stuttered, "I m-mean, I just, I guess I never really asked about it."

Squinting, Jean said, voice heavy with doubt, "So you were never curious?"

"I guess not, I mean, what about you. What are you?"

Jean gave Marco a weird look, and said, "French. I speak french to you all the time.  _Everyday."_ And I'm a little german but my last name kind of gives that away."

Marco looked down, embarrassed, and said, "Oh, yeah."

Jean sat in silence for awhile, and said, "Marco,  _chérie,_ do you not like me or something?"

Turning to him, Marco said, shocked, "What?! What do you mean?!"

"Well, you never initiate conversation, and then you never tell me anything about yourself, and you never make eye contact with me."

Marco waved his hand, and said, dismissively, "No, no that's not it. I'm just  _shy."_

Jean looked at him for awhile, and finally said, "Well, I really like you, and I want to be friends."

Marco looked stunned, and sputtered, "O-Oh, well, I mean, I ju-"

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Suddenly standing up, Marco grabbed his things and said, "Okay, Jean! Nice talking to you, see you tomorrow!" before rushing out the door.

Jean watched him go, thinking,  _But_ chérie  _we didn't really talk._

* * *

 "Yeah, he was all weird, asking me strange questions!"

Marco sat on his bed, talking into his house phone to Krista. He had told her about chemistry class with Jean, and waited for her advice.

"Marco," she said, "That's not weird at all. People ask questions to get to know each other."

Marco hung his head, and whined, "But how was I supposed to know..."

Randomly, a snicker was heard from the other line, followed by an acerbic voice, "Lovesick fool."

Horrified, Marco asked, "Ymir?! Krista, Ymir is there?"

"Hey hey, baby," Ymir joked.

Bluntly, Krista said, "Yeah, duh. What's the big deal?"

"This is a  _private_ conversation..."

"Oh, who is Ymir going to tell? She doesn't have any friends, nobody likes her," Krista reassured.

"You like me, Krista. You  _looove_ me."

Marco chuckled as he heard a smack, followed by, "Stop, I'm on the phone!"

"Anyways, Marco, that's no big deal. He wants to know things about you, because he likes you. That's great, isn't it?"

Marco hid his face in his pillow, and said, "He doesn't."

"Marco, what?"

"He doesn't like me, there's no way. I mean, look at him and look at me. I'm all pastel and soft, and he's all hardcore and black clothes. Plus, he's all hot and stuff, and I'm all... _tubby._ "

Krista huffed, and said, "Marco, what?"

"A-And we're from totally different worlds. His dad is a huge business magnate, and his mom is a big shot wedding designer, and I'm...you know."

Bluntly, Krista said, "Marco, you say the dumbest shit sometimes."

Shocked, Marco said, "Wh-What?"

Suddenly, Ymir chimed in, saying, "Yeah, and he probably does like you. I mean, his very own words aren't exactly a reliable source and all, but it's a safe bet."

"But, he's so hot. And I'm so soft and chubby. He could do so much better."

Ymir laughed, and said, "So am I. But here I am, with chubby little Krista."

Krista gasped, and heard a loud smack, "Oh my god! Ymir don't pinch that!  _Uggh,_ why am I here?!"

"Babe, babe, I love you."

"Shut up, no you don't."

"Babe, yes I do, I thi-"

" _SHUSH._ We're talking to Marco. Anyways Marco, just talk to him. The interest is clearly there. The only thing in your way is you."

Marco groaned, and said, "But I  _can't_ talk to him! I'll look dumb! There's no way!"

"Marco! What did I say? All you have to do-"

"Krista, I gotta go! Bye, Ymir!"

"Bye Marco!"

"Ymir, shut up! Marco don't you hang u-"

_Click._

Tossing the phone onto the floor Marco rolled over and groaned, thinking,  _Why does everything have to be so hard?_

* * *

 The next day, Jean walked through the hallways, whistling. People crowded the halls, and Jean noticed a little blonde girl, on a tall brunette's shoulders, scanning the crowd. He stopped chuckling, when her eyes, landed on him, and her face lit up. Practically jumping off the brunette's shoulders, she eased her way through the crowd, stopping in front of Jean, panting.

"You okay,  _chérie?"_

Waving her hand, she panted, "Yeah fine. Okay."

Standing back up, she scanned him from head to toe, then asked, "Jean Kirschtein?"

" _Oui."_

"Do you know Marco Bodt?"

Jean smiled slightly at the name, and said, "Sure. Why?"

Leaning in, the blonde grabbed his shirt, whispering, "Do you like him?"

Shrugging, Jean said, "Marco's cool and all but-"

Pulling him in closer, until she was right in his face, she said, "No, moron. Do you  _like_ him?"

Jean's heart beat quickly in his chest, unsure of what to say. He liked Marco to say the least, but sadly, thought the feeling wasn't mutual. Sighing, he decided to trust her, and said, "I mean...yeah."

Releasing his shirt, the blonde girl said, "Great! I'm Krista, by the way. Come with me, I got to talk to you."

"Wh-What about first period?"

Krista smiled a sweet, dimply smile, and said, "Missing one first period won't hurt. Promise."

"Uh, o-okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha okay, chapter three is up.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't want nice angel Krista, but more of a fiery, meddlesome Krista, so she's kind of out of character.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Catalytic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Krista's suggestion, Jean decides that the time to act is now, all he needs to do is get Marco to listen.

Jean had followed the blonde, Krista, out into the parking lot. Stopping next to a pink bug, Krista got in, and looked at Jean expectantly.

"Well?"

Sheepishly, Jean said, "You want me to get in your car?"

Hands on the steering wheel, Krista said, "Um,  _duh._ " _  
_

Touching the side of the car, as if it was covered in spikes, Jean protested, "B-But it's like bright pink!"

Not seeing the problem, Krista said, "So? Don't you want to know about Marco?"

"I mean, yeah, bu-"

"Okay, well one fun fact is that Marco has like three shirts this color. Trust me, Asking Alexandria isn't going to see you. Now get in before a teacher see's us."

Jean huffed, and got in the small car, mumbling about how he didn't even listen to screamo. He groaned when he got in, noticing his head almost reached the roof. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, then turned to Krista as she started the car.

"May I ask where we're going?"

Krista revved the engine, and turned saying, "I want a burger."

"A burger?! It's like nine! And I thought this was about Marco."

Pointing at him, she said, "It's never too early for a burger, and this is."

Driving, they turned onto the road, and she inhaled and said, "So you definitely like Marco, right?"

Blushing, Jean looked out the window, and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Nodding her head, she said, "Mm. Good."

Turning back to her, he asked, "Well?"

Looking at him, she innocently asked, "Well what?"

_Is this girl messing with me? What's her deal?_

"Well does Marco like me?!"

Looking back to the road, Krista nodded, saying, "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Really? You're positive?"

Krista shrugged and said, "I mean, I practically kidnapped you, and I'm not one to act on a possibility. Plus Marco's, like, my best friend."

Smiling, Jean exclaimed, " _Génial!_ That's great!"

Holding her hand out, Krista said, "Woah, slow down, slow down. It's not going to be that simple."

Tilting his head, Jean said, "What do you mean?"

"Marco's going to take alot of convincing. Like  _alot._ He's not the most confident, and he's terrible at relationships. I mean, I love Marco, but he has so many problems that he creates himself. Like, trust me, he does have some serious issues, but other times he just tears himself down."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, for starters, ask him out. I mean, skip flirting and all that. He's too naive to pick up hints. And then from there, well I don't know. Do whatever."

Nodding Jean said, "O-Okay. But when should I ask?"

Shrugging, Krista said, "Why not today? No point in waiting."

"Okay."

Stopping the car, rather abruptly, at a red light, Krista said, very seriously, "But you better be serious. Don't play around with my friend's feelings."

"Y-Yes."

Smiling, the girl said, "Great! Oh, by the way, when we get to the burger place can I borrow like five bucks?"

Chuckling, Jean thought,  _Yeah, this girl is DEFINITELY_ _messing with me._

* * *

 Marco sat in chemistry, looking over his answers on a test. Shaking his head, he caught a simple mistake and quickly corrected it, but also caught Jean sneaking a glance at him. As soon as he turned his head, Jean blushed and turned away. Raising his eyebrows, Marco brushed it off, until he noticed Jean do it at least three more times.

_Maybe I have something on my shirt. God, that's so embarrassing. Ugh._

Scanning his shirt, he found nothing, and thought,  _Maybe it's my shirt. Oh, I knew that this was too tight. Uhhhhhhh._

Squirming self-consciously in his seat, Marco blushed and looked down at his test, for the remainder of the period. 

Finally, from the front of the class, the teacher instructed, "All right, bring up your tests."

Marco got up, but was stopped by Jean, who smiled, saying, " _Chérie,_ I'll bring them up."

Smiling Marco passed Jean his paper, and smiled. Jean brought them up to the front, and Marco was a little surprised at the buzzing coming from Jean's side of the station.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Marco, curious, looked over at Jean's phone and read, 

**(1) New Message**

**From: Krista**

**hey did you ask out marco yet**

Gasping, Marco sat regularly again, and thought,  _Krista..._

Returning to the lab station, Jean sat down, and read his phone, swallowing nervously.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Saved by the bell. Thank god,_ Marco thought. Standing up, Marco began to collect his things, but Jean grabbed his arm.

Blushing, Jean said, "Marco, wait. I need to ask you something."

Marco blushed, and realized it was probably very obvious, and stuttered, "O-Oh, Jean, I really have to, uh, pee. Like I've had to pee all period!"

"Marco, this is important. Can't the bathroom wait."

Laughing uneasily, Marco grabbed his things, waving over his shoulder, saying, "No, not really! Sorry, Jean! Tell me l-later!"

_God. God god, oh god._

* * *

  _"What?!"_

Jean stood, pressed up against the locker, as Krista interrogated him. Realizing that he probably looked like an idiot, a tall guy like him, with piercings and black clothes, pressed up against a locker by a little blonde chick, he looked down at his shoes.

Grabbing his chin, and demanding eye contact, she said "What do you mean you didn't ask him!?"

A little scared, Jean answered, "Cause he ran out before I could ask him! It was like he  _knew_ I was going to."

Holding her head, Krista said, "How?! How could he know?!"

Slapping his face, Jean groaned, "My phone. I walked away and left my phone on the table."

"You left the phone on the table?!"

"Yeah, and he must've read it."

Raising her eyebrows, Krista sarcastically asked, "Oh really?"

Not catching the sarcasm, Jean said, "Yeah, I gu-"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Krista sighed, "God, you're an idiot."

Groaning, Jean said, " _Je suis désolé._ I'm sorry."

Straightening out, Krista said, "No, no. There's still time to salvage this mess. I'll figure it out."

Walking away quickly, Jean called after her, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Turning back she shouted, "Don't worry about it. Just do what I tell you. And then try your hardest not to screw it up."

Watching as she walked away, Jean muttered, "Okay..."

* * *

 "Okay! Marco, I'm sorry!"

"Krista, that was so awkward!"

Marco sat in his room, on his bed, as Krista tried to apologize to him over the phone. "Like, I just froze, and didn't know what to do."

"Okay. Okay, Marco. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Okay."

"Trust me, Marco.  _Today_ is the last day I try anything."

Quizzically, Marco said, "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You said it li-"

"Marco! Marco, I got an idea. I'll take you out to eat tonight. You know, to make it up to you."

"Mm, I don't know."

Groaning, Krista said, "Come on, Marco. It's friday, and I'll even pay."

Sighing, Marco said, "Yeah, sure," eliciting cheers from the other line.

Sitting outside his apartment complex, Marco stood up, as a pink bug pulled up in front. Rolling down the window, Krista shouted, "Hey, Marco!"

Marco smiled and waved, saying, "Hey Krista. Hey Ymir."

Ymir, in the passenger seat, winked, and said, "Hey handsome. What's your price?"

Chuckling, Marco said, "Ymir. Haha, please stop."

Getting in the back, Krista took off, and Marco said, "Where are we going?"

Krista shrugged, and looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Olive Garden."

Smiling, Marco said, "Awh. My favorite."

Looking very pleased with herself, Krista said, "Well, tonight is for you. And by the end of the night, I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Ooh, I love this song, Ymir don't you love this song?"

Krista ignored Marco's protests to turn the music down, and ignored him for the rest of the ride. Pulling up to the Olive Garden, Krista scoured the parking lot for a parking space. Finding one in a row, Ymir coughed, and whispered something, which made Krista step on the pedal. Curious, Marco asked, "What's wrong with that parking spot?"

"Oh, uh, wouldn't fit."

Walking into the restaurant, Marco smiled. Suddenly, Krista gasped, saying, "No way!"

Turning, Marco gasped, seeing Jean. Glancing at Krista, she refused to make eye contact, and said, "What are the odds?"

"Krista..."

Jean walked up to them, and Krista said, "Jean, what are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Jean chuckled, and said, "You know. Just getting some food."

Nodding her head, she said, "Oh, oh. Well, you're more than welcome to sit with us. Right, Marco?"

Marco glared at her, but said, "O-Of course."

A waitress led their party over to a booth and Ymir and Krista sat down next to each other, naturally. Marco sat down, on the inside of the booth, and Jean sat next to him. A waitress came over and asked what drinks everybody would like, and promptly went to get them. Sitting in awkward silence, Krista suddenly gasped, and looked at her phone. "Oh no!"

Raising his eyebrows, Marco said, "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave right now, my brother is hurt."

"What happened?"

"He, uh, broke his arm."

_Bullshit. Krista you demon._

Nudging Ymir, she said, "Come on, we have to leave!"

Ymir made an unconvincing face, and said, stiffly, "Yeah, we should go to him right away."

Glaring at her, Krista continued, "Yeah, come on."

"I'll come too," Marco insisted, but Krista shot him down. 

"N-No! I, uh, won't be able to take you home!"

Right on cue, Jean said, "Oh, I can take you home, Marco."

Smiling, Krista said, "Perfect! Okay, bye Jean. Bye Marco, love you!"

Marco smiled at her, but his eyes weren't on the same page as his lips, and said, "Okay. We'll talk later right?"

Krista swallowed, and said, "Uh, sure."

Walking away, Marco shook his head. "That little..."

Turning to Jean, Marco chuckled, and said, "I guess it's just us now..."

Nodding, Jean said, "Yeah. I guess."

"Mm."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Marco said, "You know, Krista said she'd pay for me, but I don't have money, so we can just go."

"Oh, _chérie,_ I'll just pay for you."

Blushing, Marco said, "No, no. I can't let you do that. It's really okay."

Getting up, Jean gestured for Marco to go, and followed him out. The two walked into the parking lot, and Marco realized the empty spot Krista couldn't 'fit' in, was in the same row as Jean's Audi. Getting, into the car, Marco looked out the window, until Jean's cleared his throat, catching Marco's attention.

"Marco, _chérie,_ I'm actually glad we ran into each other tonight. Now I can tell you what I was going to tell you earlier."

 _Oh god. Oh god. Here we go._  

* * *

 "Marco,  _chérie,_ I'm actually glad we ran into each other tonight. Now I can tell you what I was going to tell you earlier."

Jean breathed in, and looked to the road, thinking,  _C'est elle. Ne pas gâcher._

Before he could start, Marco said, "Okay, but did you  _really '_ run' into me tonight?"

Ashamed, Jean said, "Okay, you're friend and me had been scheming all day."

Nodding, Marco stated, "Figures. She's a little too much."

_Yeah, I can tell._

Looking at Marco, Jean tentatively said, "Do y-you want to know what we were scheming about?"

Marco blushed and looked at the window, and said, "Uh, it's o-okay."

_Marco, come on._

"So you don't want to know?"

"Uhm..."

Sighing, Jean said, "Okay, well, I'll just tell you anyway. Krista told me something really interesting today."

Blushing, Marco said, "R-Really?"

Nodding, Jean blushed, then said, "About a certain brunet that's  _pris avec moi_. That means 'likes me."

Beet red, Jean was amused by the brunet's fallacious embarrassment. Marco sighed, and said, "Okay, listen. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I don't want to creep you out or anything, and if you want I'll stop talking to you."

Pulling the car to the side of the road, Jean said, "Marco, Marco, wait. It's not like that. Not at all."

Marco rubbed his eyes, and Jean saw that he was holding back tears. Jean swallowed, and reached for Marco's hand. "Marco, I really like you. I like seeing you everyday, when we talk. All of it."

Marco looked at Jean, and said, "Really?"

Jean intertwined his fingers with Marco's, feeling the softness of Marco's hands. Marco looked down at his hand, and said, "J-Jean, you're holding my hand."

"I know."

"Um, o-okay."

"I want to hold your hand all the time. _De_ _tous les jours."_

Jean looked the brunet in his eyes, memorizing every detail of his face. The way it looked so soft, the freckles that adorned his cheeks and nose. His light brown doe eyes. Everything.

After awhile of Jean admiring Marco, Marco said very quietly, "I w-want to hold your hand to."

Jean laughed, and said, " _Merveilleux_! Then will you go out with me, Marco."

Laughing and wiping his eyes, Marco said, "Sure, Jean. Sure, I'll go out with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEAKKKK. What a weak ending, sorry guys.
> 
> Okay, so Krista was the grande schemer in this chapter. I feel like she's a real matchmaker, but Jean and Marco are just like babies on their own, she really needed to like insert herself into the equation. It's okay, Marco was annoyed with her, but everything works out and he's not one to hold a grudge. Okay, look forward to next chapter.
> 
> Thanks guys for reading, and commenting, and all that jazz.


	5. Ionic Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean bond, and Marco realizes that maybe there isn't as much to fret over.

Jean dropped Marco off in front of his apartment, and drove off, waving at his new  _copain._ Smiling, he revved the engine, driving away and feeling like a million dollars. He got home, and looked at his house, groaning. "Ugh, I forgot to turn the lights off."

Getting out, Jean walked to the front door, and procured his keys, sticking the house key into the lock. Shocked, he found it was open, and entered his house, unsure of what to expect. Jean looked around at the luggages on the floor, and the smell of perfume, turning to a shriek, coming from upstairs. " _"Mon amour!"_

Jean smiled as he watched his mother come down the stairs, manicured hand grazing the banister. " _Maman!"_

Coming up to him, she grabbed him and looked at him. Kissing him on both cheeks, she said, " _Bonsoir. Oi!_ Didn't I tell you to stop wearing all this black, you look like the screamo music. And have you grown? "

Patting his cheek, she murmured something about him, 'always growing,' and walked over to her luggage. Crouching over, she rummaged through her luggage, and Jean asked, " _Comment vas-tu?_ How have you been?"

Shrugging, she said, " _Je vais bien._ Always busy, you know."

Looking upstairs, Jean asked, hopefully, "How about dad? Is he here too?"

Standing up, his mom rubbed his arm, and said, "No,  _amour._ You're father is still away. Always busy, you know."

Sighing, Jean pouted, "I know."

 _Don't be a brat, Jean. Maman is home and Marco is yours. You can't get everything you want,_ he thought. Sighing, he recomposed himself, and said to himself, "I know."

Turning his mother asked, "Hm?"

Looking away, he said, "Nothing.  _Tu m'as tellement manqué..._ "

Frowning, his mother came up to him, cupping his face, "I missed you too,  _mon amour._ I think about you everyday." _  
_

Inhaling deeply, she smoothed out her skirt, and clapped her hands, saying, "So how is school? Are you enjoying it?"

Nodding, Jean said, " _Oui, maman._ I've made many friends."

Laughing airily, his mother exclaimed, " _Magnifique!"_

Crouching back down, she put something in her luggage, and zipped it up. Jean saw this, and knew what it meant immediately, having seen it countless times before, hurt registering across his face. His mother stood, and immediately saw the hurt. Reaching out, she went to touch his arm, but he jerked away, not looking at her. " _Mon coeur..."_

 _"_ No!  _Maman,_ don't  _'mon coeur'_ me. You're leaving somewhere else aren't you?"

Looking down, she said quietly, "I am.  _Je suis désolé..._ "

Jean scoffed.  _She's sorry. She's always sorry, but that doesn't change anything. How? This night was so great, but now..._

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I was here for a layover. Jean, I really am sorry that I couldn't stay longer."

Jean felt his eyes sting, and he choked, "I-It's okay. It's nothing new."

Probably seeming like a brat, Jean walked to the staircase, turned and said, "It was very nice of you to drop in.  _Bonne nuit, maman._ "

* * *

Marco sat in Jean's car, biting into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He listened attentively to how Jean's _maman,_ as he calls her, had dropped in during the weekend for a measly night, and then took off the next morning. Marco didn't know what to tell Jean about his parent troubles. Thinking of something, Marco said, "Jean, it's not so bad. At least she  _came._ "

Hitting the dash of the car, Jean spat, "Marco, she's never there! Dad's never there! I'm always by myself!"

Marco felt his eyes sting, and he dabbed at them, saying, "Yes they are. Maybe not physically, but they're there. Your parents love you alot, I mean, you're sitting in this amazing car. Plus, they always miss you, you said. Don't be mad at them, they're always there."

Marco looked at Jean, hoping that he didn't hear him choke up at the last thing he said.  _You have to tell him eventually Marco. Maybe not now, but soon._

He sighed, half with relief, when he saw that Jean was pouting, looking out the window. Marco grabbed his hand, and said, "And I'm always here too, Jean."

Jean turned to Marco and smiled. "Thanks,  _bébé._ "

Smiling, Marco said, "Hey, that's new."

Chuckling, Jean said, "Well, if I call you  _chérie_ all the time, it loses it's affect."

After awhile of silence, Jean rubbed the back of Marco's hand with his thumb, and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'll always be here for me."

Marco blushed, and looked out the window, and said, "Yeah. Promise."

Marco gasped, when Jean pulled on Marco's hand, making him lean in. Jean leaned in and planted a kiss on Marco's lips, catching Marco by surprise. Marco held for a second, but broke away, blushing, "J-Jean!"

Jean laughed and said, "I couldn't help it, _amour._ You just make me so happy."

"Okay, okay, but don't do stuff like that."

Marco tried to look stern, but Jean just laughed. Marco huffed, and said, "I'm serious!" 

Jean pulled Marco in close, causing Marco's heart to beat faster. Whispering, Jean said, "Okay, but promise me one thing."

"Y-Yes?"

"Come over to my house tonight. Just for a little."

_Whaaaat. Whaaaaaaaaaaat. Does he want to...No! He can't possibly want that! It's been like four days. I don't want that! I'm not ready for that, he'll see my body. Oh my god, oh my god."_

"O-Okay."

_Marco, no! Why did you say that!?_

Jean smiled at Marco, as Marco's heart felt like it was going to try to run out his throat, until a bell rang.

Looking at the school, Jean frowned, "Oh, lunch is over..."

The two got out of the car, and Marco's knees felt wobbly. Walking to the front of the car, Jean held out his hand for Marco, and Marco took it.

* * *

Jean sat in economics, working on an assignment. His partner was a quiet girl named Annie, who only spoke every now and then in a very robotic voice. Sitting across from them, Reiner and Eren worked loudly. Annie would roll her eyes every time they laughed, until she apparently couldn't take it anymore. Turning to them, she said, stiffly, "Hey, monkeys. Shut the hell up."

Reiner was stunned and Eren's mouth was agape. From shock to anger, Eren said, "You shut up, _Annie._ "

Fake smiling, Annie said, "Oh, oh. Got me."

Jean snickered which elicited a glare from Eren. Annie grabbed her paper and Jean's saying, "Done?"

Jean nodded, and she said, "Super. I'm going to turn them in."

Watching her walk to the front, Jean's ears perked, as he heard a cough. Turning back to Reiner and Eren, Jean said, "What?"

Eren sat there, but Reiner said, "So is it true?"

"What?"

Reiner rolled his eyes, and said, "Quit playing around, Kirschtein. Is it true that you're with Marco?"

"What? Who said that?"

Reiner held up his hand, saying, "Chill. Chill. Ymir told me. Word travels fast on the gay grapevine."

Blushing, Jean said, "Yeah, okay. We are. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just small talk."

Jean nodded slowly and said, "Small talk, huh? Okay. Well, what about you Reiner, and you Eren?"

Eren opened his mouth, but was cut off by Reiner, "Eren is single, and I'm dating Bertholdt Fubar, know him?"

Jean ran the brain through his head, the image of a tall, olive skinned boy, in his calculus class. "Oh, yeah. I know Bertholdt."

Reiner chuckled and said, "Yeah, Bertholdt's great and all, but nothing like Marco. Know what I'm saying."

Jean blushed, shaking his head. Eren sucked his teeth, and Reiner further expounded, "You know, _curves._ Bert is skinny, but Marco, _thick._ " 

Reiner whistled and put his hands behind his head. Jean sat there shocked, not exactly sure what to say. Luckily, Annie had returned and caught the last part of the conversation. "Reiner, stop being a pig, or I'll tell Bertholdt about your fantasies about other people's boyfriends. Jean, stop talking to them. Let's go over there."

"Damn, Annie. You're always ruining shit. I was just about to recruit Jeanie boy here for a foursome."

Rolling her eyes, she got up, and said, "Come on."

Jean got up and followed Annie, but looked back to Reiner, who made an hourglass shape with his hands and winked. Chuckling slightly, Jean shook his head. _Reiner sure is something else._  

* * *

 

Marco sat in Krista's passenger seat, as she chauffeured him to Jean's house.

"Explain to me again why I'm taking you to Jean's house."

"Because you owe me."

Holding her hand up, she said, "I got you a boyfriend, though!"

"And I don't want him to know about...you know. I mean, he doesn't even know where my apartment is because I make him take me to the one on the other side."

Krista got quiet, understanding why Marco didn't want Jean to pick him up.

"Plus, I got to tell you something."

Krista turned her attention from the road for a second, saying, "Hm?"

"I'm n-nervous."

"What, why?"

Blushing, Marco said, "What if he wants to _do_ something?"

Krista looked at him and said, "Then just say no. Don't let him pressure you into doing anything, okay?"

 "Okay," Marco mumbled.

Krista eventually pulled up to Jean's house. It was big, and had columns, and stone and was everything Marco's meager apartment wasn't. "Nice place," Krista said.

Nodding, Marco opened the door, but turned to Krista, saying, "Does this look weird? I mean, do I look okay?"

Krista nodded, and gave Marco a thumbs up. Marco blushed, and said, "B-But do I look, like,  _chubby?_ I don't want to look like a whale."

Marco looked at Krista inquisitively, but she was looking at something behind him. Something grabbed Marco's sides, and he shrieked, turning away, to see Jean stifling a laugh.

"You look fine, Marco. I love the color.  _Bright pink."_

Still blushing, Marco said, "Thanks, I have like two more this color."

Krista laughed, saying, "Told you," and Jean looked at her, Marco obviously missing some inside joke. Waving goodbye, Krista sped out of Jean's driveway. "You do look great, Marco."

Marco blushed, remembering.  _God, he heard me! And he touched my love handles! Ugh!_

Grabbing Marco's hand, Jean said, "Welcome to  _Casa de Kirschtein._ Learned that in spanish."

Chuckling, Marco followed the other boy inside. 

"Wow."

Marco admired the inside of Jean's house. It was all white, white furniture, white walls, white everything. The staircase went up a few steps and then branched off, without any support under it, like an angels wings. Marco turned to Jean, saying, "Wow...You're house is so nice."

Jean laughed, and said, "Thanks. Come on, my rooms upstairs."

Marco's felt like his stomach was full of butterflies, and thought _Oh no. We're going to his room. Calm, Marco. Calm. Just remember what Krista said._

Getting into Jean's room, Marco thought it seemed so out of place in the white house. Jean's walls were painted with dark colors, and covered with posters of bands and movies. Jean laid on his bed, and patted the spot next to him. "Well? Come on."

Marco sheepishly sat at the edge of the bed, and Jean nudged him with his foot. "Come on, lay next to me."

Blushing, Marco said, "Jean, I want to tell you that I'll hang out with you tonight, but I'm not doing  _anything._ "

Jean sat up, and ran his hand through his hair, saying, "Marco, I didn't bring you here for  _that._ I just wanted to hang out with you." _  
_

Marco bit his lip, realizing how dumb he must've sounded. Feeling so embarrassed, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's not-"

Groaning, Jean said, "Marco, babe, just lay next to me. That's all I want."

Still embarrassed, Marco laid next to Jean, who wrapped an arm around Marco. Looking at him, Jean suggested, "Movie?"

Marco nodded, and Jean grabbed a remote from his messy nightstand. Eerie music emitted from the television, and Marco asked, "What is this?"

Grinning, Jean said, "You'll see."

" _Aaaaaaaaah!"_

Marco's screams blended well with the movie screams. Jean had picked out some vintage scary movie, featuring some kids in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, that was very gory. Marco hid his face in Jean's chest, and clutched him tightly. "This movie is awful!"

Jean chuckled, kissing Marco's head, and said, "Watch it. For me."

Marco muttered, "You just want me to hold you."

Laughing, Jean said, "Maybe,  _chérie,_ maybe."

Marco hid for the most part of the movie, holding Jean tightly. Despite the fear, Marco also felt happy. Like content. He felt so close to Jean, and it almost seemed like his anxieties just evaporated. Jean turned the movie off, and got comfortable in the bed next to Marco. Marco sighed, blissfully, and Jean said, "Want to be the little spoon?"

Laughing, Marco said, "Sure, I guess."

Becoming the little spoon, Marco sighed dreamily. Feeling Jean's arms around him, he drifted into sleep, thinking,  _Why was I so worried earlier?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, mostly fluffy-ish chapter. That bit with Reiner, Eren and Annie was also a filler kind of thing, but hey. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Atomic Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco isn't a party person, but when the two are invited to a halloween party, Jean decides that he's going to spend his favorite holiday, with his favorite person, having a great time.

 "Why not?"

Jean followed Marco through the hallways, trying to catch up to the brunet, who weaved through crowds a little too well. Jean reached out, and tried grabbing Marco's elbow, growling when he failed. "Marco!"

Marco stopped, and turned, stating, "I just don't like parties."

Reiner Braun had invited Jean to a Halloween party he was hosting, one that Marco never attended. In the month and a half they had been dating, Jean learned that Marco had known Reiner since Marco had moved here in eighth grade, and aside from Krista and Ymir, Marco also hung out with Reiner and his boyfriend, a tall, tan kid named Bertholdt, and Annie, Connie and Sasha from chemistry, and even Eren, who was always flanked by a quiet asian girl, named Mikasa, and a studious blonde named Armin, none of which Marco had told him about, as Marco still told Jean very little about himself.

Currently, Jean Kirschtein's main focus in life was trying to convince his stubborn boyfriend to go to a party, and to have fun, something Marco didn't seem to be familiar with. Frowning, Jean said, "But Marco! It's _H_ _alloween. Halloween!_ My favorite holiday!"

"Then go. Jean, you can go."

Frowning, Jean ran his hands through his hair, exclaiming, "Marco! Come on, please! They're your friends, I can't just go!" _  
_

"Sure you can."

"It'll be so much fun! Reiner even said his parent's are going to be gone."

Getting on his knees, Jean pleaded, "Please, babe?"

Blushing, Marco grabbed Jean's shoulder, and pulled him up, saying, "Jean! Get up! You're embarrassing me."

Standing up, Jean looked in Marco's eyes, pouting. Marco tapped his foot, with his arms crossed, and muttered, "...fine..."

Smiling, Jean said, "What? Didn't hear you,  _ange._ " _  
_

Rolling his eyes, Marco chuckled, " _FINE._ "

Hooting, Jean planted butterfly kisses all over Marco's plushy cheeks, laughing as Marco blushed, and pushed him off, "Jean, st-stop!"

Smiling, Jean said, "Oh, one more thing. It's a costume party."

Holding up his hands, Jean stopped Marco before he could protest, and said, "Don't worry. I got everything already figured out."

Marco pouted, and said, "Jean, it better not be something dumb."

Smirking, Jean said his goodbyes to Marco, kissing a reluctant Marco on the cheek, and headed off to class, watching as his boyfriend headed in another direction.

* * *

 Marco sat on Krista's bed, as she rummaged through her closet. Holding up a sundress and looking in the mirror, she asked, "Okay, so he just wants you to go the party. I mean, it's no big deal, and besides you haven't gone in like three years."

"But, I hate parties..."

"Marco have a little fun. You're always so worried. He just wants to have fun with you, I don't see why that's so terrible."

Face in his hands, Marco moaned, "But I'm no fun..."

Krista raised her eyebrows, saying, "Hm. It's okay, I'll be there."

Looking back up, Marco asked, "Okay, but will you pick me up?"

Groaning, Krista turned to him, and said, "Marco, you have to tell Jean eventually."

Holding his hands up, Marco said, "I know. I know. B-But, it's not even that. Jean's house isn't even that far from where Reiner lives. You know, all of them are "above sunset" kind of kids. Me and you are the only ones who stay in apartments over here."

Krista nodded, and said, "Okay fine. But I know for a fact, that that's not the reason."

Changing the subject, Marco asked, "Wh-Why are you trying on a sundress?"

Krista shrugged, and said, "It's cute, and I want to wear it."

"Krista, it's October."

"Okay, Marco, thank you! I know the months. I'm just trying it on.  _Uuurrgh, muffin top..."_

Marco laughed, watching as Krista squeezed into the dress. He spent the remainder of the night watching Krista try on different things, asking for his opinion. Finally Krista's father banged on the door, telling her to go to bed, and she sheepishly complied.

* * *

 Jean ran after Marco, calling out his name as the brunet walked with Krista into the parking lot. October 31st, and Jean couldn't wait for the party. He had been to plenty of parties throughout his high school career, but was especially excited about this particular party, because it combined his two favorite things, Marco and Halloween.

"Marco!"

Marco turned, and stopped Krista. Jean closed the distance, panting as he stood there, hands on his knees. Standing up, he panted, asking, "Marco...whe...where are you going?"

Confused, Marco said, "H-Home?"

"Marco, I thought we were getting ready together?"

Marco blushed, and said, "Get ready together? What do you mean?"

"It's a costume party, Marco, I told you that."

Scratching his head, Marco said dumbly, "Oh yeah..."

Jean sighed, and looked at Marco, who turned to Krista, and said, "Sorry K. Looks like I'm going with Jean. And I can't spend the night either."

Krista smiled, and said, "Okay. I guess I'll see you there. And I'll guess you'll just have to spend the night at Jean's. You have clothes?"

Marco nodded, flashing his bag, and asked, "What are you and Ymir going to be?"

Holding a finger up to her mouth, she winked, "It's a secret. Wait and see."

Marco waved at her, and she ran off to her signature pink bug, leaving Marco and Jean alone. Marco turned and scratched his head, as Jean tapped his foot. Marco smiled, and said, "Sorry?"

Pinching his nose, Jean sighed, "It's okay. But let's hurry."

Getting into the Audi, the two drove in silence for the most part. Finally, Jean said, "I'm excited for tonight."

Marco nodded, "Mm."

"I think you'll like the costume idea I made up."

"Mm-hm."

Looking at him, Jean asked, somewhat annoyed, "Is something wrong?"

Marco sighed, and said, "I just don't like Reiner's parties."

"Why?"

Marco stared out the windows, and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jean grunted, and said, "Marco, why? You never want to talk about yourself. You're always keeping secrets from me. It's been almost two months. Seriously, Marco."

Marco sat, staring out the window, and Jean said, "Marco? Hello, Marco?!"

Turning, Marco said, "I just feel out of place okay, Jean! Okay?! That's all I'm going to say about it."

Jean grew quiet at Marco's sudden intensity, and said, "Hey Mar-"

Rubbing his eyes, Marco interrupted, "Look, we're here."

Jean parked the car, and got out, opening Marco's door. Marco sat there for a second, eyes staring straight ahead, until he lightly shook his head, and got out of the car. "Jean, I'm sorry."

Not even waiting for a reply, Marco walked to the house, leaving Jean standing there. Jean held his hand out, confused, and said, "It's okay."

* * *

 Marco sat in Jean's room, feeling rather gloomy. He watched as Jean rummaged through his bathroom for something, and thought to himself, _You're being unfair, Marco. Jean doesn't know. Or understand. You can't punish him. He's just excited._

Sighing, Marco said, "J-Jean?" 

Jean continued searching his bathroom, and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Jean looked at him, and walked over to where Marco sat. Sitting next to him, Marco grabbed his hand and said, "I am excited to go to this party, to go with you. And I'm excited to see the costumes you came up with."

Smiling Jean got up, and kissed Marco lightly on the forehead, "It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing."

Marco chuckled, and said, "Okay, okay. Just show me the costumes."

"Okay, just wait here. It might take awhile."

Marco nodded, as Jean shut himself in the bathroom. Standing up, Marco walked out of the room. He went down the staircase, and just wandered through Jean's house. He stopped in one hallway and looked at the family portraits hanging on the wall. There were baby pictures of Jean in little things like sailor suits, which made Marco laugh. At the end of the hall, the most recent one, was a family portrait. Jean wore a black dress shirt, posing with a stern looking man, and a kind-looking woman. "His parents."

Marco looked at the picture, all the pictures, and couldn't help but get a little teary. Rubbing his eyes, walked away from the family portraits, and sighed. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his daze, because a voice from upstairs called down to him.

"Marco?"

"Coming!"

"Where are you?"

Marco hurried back up the stairs, entering Jean's room. He was slightly confused, because Jean didn't seem any different. He was still wearing the same black clothes he had early, and was turned, so his back faced him.

Marco said, quizzically, "What am I looking at?"

Smiling slightly at the clear excitement in Jean's voice, as he said, "Ready?"

Turning, Marco gasped at Jean's face. Jean's face, and neck had been painted with black and white. Deep black circles around the eyes, white accentuating his already sharp features. Jean had painted himself into a skeleton. Really, it was a simple costume, but Marco couldn't help but feel happy, as Jean was clearly proud of his work.

"Very cool."

Jean smiled, painted teeth pulling back to reveal his real teeth, and said, "Okay, you're turn."

Pointing at his chest, Marco said, "Me?"

"Yeah, duh.  _Chérie,_ this is a costume party, and couples have to match."

Jean led Marco into the bathroom, Marco taking note of the makeup kit sprawled out on the bathroom counter. Jean grabbed a headband, and fixed Marco's hair back. Picking up a brush, he began to go to work, on Marco's face, painting it black and white. The end result was another skeleton face, although less impressive as Jean's, as Marco's chubby features made the whole look pop less.

Jean turned to him, and narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Done. But..."

Raising an eyebrow, Marco said, "What?"

Jean gestured to Marco's sweater, which was pastel orange, and said, "This sweater. Don't you have anything black? We can drive over to your house real quick."

"Uh, no! I don't have anything black, so there's no point really," Marco said. It was half true at least. Marco  _didn't_ have anything black, but that was hardly the reason that he didn't didn't want Jean at his house. _  
_

Looking at the sweater, he said, "And orange is Halloween-y. Like pumpkins."

Standing up, Marco said, "It's fine. Let's just head over to the party."

* * *

 Jean drove them over to Reiner's which wasn't that far from Jean's house.

Pulling up to the front, Jean said, "Nice."

Marco nodded, and got out. Jean looked at the big house, looming in front of him, taking note of the architecture. Columns and terraces and windows, all complemented with white paint. Turning to Marco, Jean asked, "What does Reiner's parents do?"

"Oh, his dad's a litigator. I mean, this is what all their houses are like. Ymir, Bertholdt, Eren and Mikasa, Armin. All of them. Even Krista."

Raising his eyebrows, Jean asked, "What do they do?"

Shrugging, Marco said, "Well, the Jaeger's, Eren's parents, and Mikasa's adopted parents are brain surgeons, and Bertholdt's dad owns this big construction company. Ymir's dad used to be a WWE wrestler, and Armin's grandfather is the dean at Brown. Krista's dad is a senator. Connie's family and Sasha's family are old money. Rich kids at their finest."

Jean nodded, and said, "What about your parents?"

Marco blushed, and scratched his head, saying, "My parents, uh, own apartments."

Nodding, Jean grabbed Marco's hand and led him up the steps leading to the front door. Grabbing the ornate knocker, Jean banged it against the door, and the two waited. Opening the door, Reiner, wearing a bow-tie and glasses, boomed, "Marco! You finally came!"

Marco blushed, and said, "Yeah, yeah..."

Looking at the two, Reiner noted, "Skeletons. Very nice."

"What are you supposed to be?"

Looking down, Reiner chuckled, "Uh, nerds. Couldn't tell?"

Marco blushed and Jean laughed, Reiner ushering them inside. Scanning the room, Jean took note of his surroundings. Reiner walked away, sauntering over to where Bertholdt stood, talking to Annie. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat on the couch, talking with Ymir and Krista. Connie and Sasha were nowhere to be seen, but Reiner's shouts into what was probably a kitchen, hinted at their whereabouts.

Jean and Marco walked over to where most of the group was congregated, and sat down. Mikasa wore a blue dress, and had a plush dog, Armin was painted silver, and Eren wore a lion suit, looking miserable. Jean flashed him a smirk, and said, "Nice costume, Jaeger."

Krista wore a white dress and fake wings, and Ymir was in a red jumpsuit, with horns. Marco sat down next to the two, and joked, "Ymir! You were supposed to wear a costume," which elicited laughter from the group.

Punching him in the shoulder, Marco gestured for Jean to sit down, and the two sat next to each other, on Reiner's large couch. Noticing a can on the coffee table, Jean picked it up, sniffing it. Cringing, at the smell, he put it down. After awhile of talking, Connie, dressed as a zombie, and Sasha, dressed as a pickle slice, appeared from the kitchen, toting a large bottle of absinthe. Slamming it down on the table, Connie wiggled his eyebrows, saying, "Sip or flip?"

A bunch of people cheered, and Jean leaned in saying, "What's that?"

Whispering, Marco said, "It's a game. Flip a coin, and the person next to you guesses heads or tails. If they're right you drink, and if they're wrong, they drink. And so on."

Raising his eyebrows, Jean said, "But absinthe?"

Marco shrugged, and said, "You wanted to party."

Sasha brought out a bunch of shot glasses, and looked at the group. Stopping at Jean she said, "To welcome our newest friend, I think Jean should go first."

Jean looked at Marco, who just smiled, and said, "Why not?"

Sasha laughed, and said, "Great! That's the spirit. You and Marco are up first."

Jean flipped a coin, and Marco called out "Heads." 

The coin landed, with the tail side up, and Marco groaned. Sasha poured the absinthe into a glass and handed it to Marco. Marco smelled it and frowned, knocking it back. Cringing at the taste, he hand the coin to Krista, who took her turn. Again and again and again. Jean looked at the absinthe, noting how the bottle was almost empty. While Jean had barely drank any, Marco turned out to be a terrible guesser, and his breath smelled of alcohol. Jean looked at him, and said, "H-Hey, are you okay?"

Marco shook his head, and said, "I want to go. I don't feel so good."

Jean stood up, leading Marco to the front door. Turning back, he said to Reiner, who had Bertholdt pressed up against the wall in a passionate kiss, "Thanks for the party, Reiner."

Reiner gave him a thumbs up, but didn't look away, and Jean led Marco to his car.

"Do you want to go home, Marco?"

Marco looked at him, speech slurred, and said, "Home? We just got here...let's go inside."

Grabbing Marco who tried to open the door, Jean said, "Woah, woah. We just left, remember?"

Giggling, Marco said, "Oh yeah."

Worried, Jean asked, "Want me to take you home?"

Marco shushed him, and said, "No. Nooooo. Jean will see my house. And we can't have that..."

 _Weird._ Deciding that he didn't want to risk the long drive to Marco's apartment, in which Marco might throw up inside his precious car, Jean decided that Marco could just spend the night at his house.  _His bag is already in my house._

Driving them back to Jean's house, Jean helped Marco out of the car. Marco got out, stumbled, and then threw up, in Jean's driveway.

"Sick..."

Marco groaned, and held his stomach, and Jean helped him inside. Miraculously, Jean was able to coax Marco up the stairs, and into the bathroom where he washed Marco's mouth out, and the face paint off of the both of them. The hard part was trying to change Marco into the clothes he packed. Jean was only a little taller than Marco, and alot smaller. However, he managed to change Marco's sweater, noting the freckles that covered his shoulders, and the soft look of his body, and his pants into a pair of shorts. Sighing, he let Marco roll towards the wall, obviously asleep. Changing into a t-shirt, and some shorts, Jean laid down next to Marco and sighed. Marco surprised Jean by rolling over, hugging Jean, and pinning his waist underneath one of Marco's thighs. Chuckling, Jean managed to get one arm around Marco, and fell asleep next to his  _copain,_ happy that although the night ended a little messy, he still got to spend it with Marco, and end it with Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. The ending of this chapter is going to set in action the next chapter.
> 
> Alright, guys, this story is going to start taking a departure from cute and fluffy, and the angst is going to turn up. Hopefully.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Mitosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean's relationship hit a bump in the road. A big bump.

Marco woke up and the first thing he registered was the smell of Jean. Breathing in, he smiled, then came to a second realization. He moved his leg, and felt blankets against skin.  _His_ skin. His  _thunder thigh_ skin. Sitting up, he was horrified to realize that he was also not wearing the clothes he had been wearing last night. He also noted that his head ached, horribly.

And if that wasn't enough, his face was clean of the makeup. Feeling his heart sink into his stomach, Marco thought,  _No. Noooo. Did he, like, wash me last night? No, he changed my clothes, he saw my body. Oh my god, he saw my rolls and tummy, oh my god._

He crawled, across the bed, Jean stirring in his sleep. Eyes fluttering open, Jean said, voice heavy with sleep, "Marco?"

Standing up, Marco said, "J-Jean, what happened last night?"

Jean sat up, and said, "Marco, is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes! Something is wrong. I don't remember changing my clothes last night. I don't even remember coming here, actually!"

Holding his hands up, Jean said, "Marco calm down. You got really wasted last night, so I just brought you back here. And then you got sick after we got back so I just washed you-"

Horrified, Marco asked, "What?"

Clearly not seeing the problem, Jean said, "Yeah. I just washed off your face, and then your mouth, and then changed you into the clothes you brought."

Running his hands through his hair, Marco said, "Jean, that's so embarrassing! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well what should I have done? Let you sleep in the clothes you vomited in?"

"Yes! YES! Jean this is not okay!"

"Marco, it's no big deal, it's just-"

"It is a big deal, Jean. It is. I'm not okay that you changed my clothes, and that you saw my body. It's embarrassing. I didn't want you to see that."

Jean frowned and said, "Marco, I don't care about that kind of stuff. I like you the way you are."

"No, no! It's not okay. I can't, I feel so embarrassed."

Annoyed, Jean said, "What was I supposed to do? Take you home?"

"Yeah, you should've. I would rather get i-"

Irritation to aggravation, Jean shouted, "To where? The place you're keeping a secret from me?! The place that I can't find out about?! To there, Marco?!"

Marco crossed his arms, and said, "W-What?"

"You told me that last night. How you keep it a secret from me. How you always are keeping secrets from me!"

Jean was standing up, and Marco, stuttered, "I didn't...I'm not..."

"You are! Marco you never tell me anything, you're always keeping secrets from me! What's the point of dating somebody that doesn't trust you?"

Marco had tears in his eyes, and choked, "You w-won't understand."

"Why?! Why won't I? Am I too stupid to understand? Is that it, Marco?"

"Jean, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to go home. I'm going to go home. I'm calling Krista."

_God, god. I hate myself so much. I hate myself._

"Marco, you can't keep running away every time we talk about shit!"

"Jean,  _please._ "

"Marco, I'm serious. If you leave, then don't come back."

Marco could feel the tears coming down his cheeks, and looked at Jean. Marco nodded silently, and Jean's face softened. Stepping after him, Jean said, "Marco, wait. I didn't-"

It didn't matter what Jean 'didn't' because Marco was already gone.

* * *

 Jean sat on his floor, numb.  _I just broke up with Marco. Me and Marco are done. Damn, I'm a fucking idiot.  
  
_ It had been an hour since Krista picked up Marco, and Jean replayed the break up again and again and again in his head. He felt like a jerk, but didn't exactly absolve Marco of guilt. In fact, Marco was equally guilty, in his mind. Marco who kept secrets, and never trusted Jean, no matter what. Marco with the great smile, and soft hands, and beautiful eyes. Marco who had just stormed out of Jean's life. Sighing, Jean got back up, and walked over to his bed. He laid down, and rolled around on his bed.  _Bzzt. Bzzt._

He looked over to his phone, and read the screen. 

**(1) New Message:**

**From: Krista**

**youre an asshole you know that**

**~PRINC3SS~**

Sighing, Jean picked up his phone, typing, 

**New Message:**

**To: Krista**

**i know**

Rubbing his eyes, Jean said, "I am an asshole, aren't I?"

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzt._

Picking up his phone, he answered it, "Hello?"

Cringing at the furious, high-pitched voice, he listened, "Really?  _'I know'_ is all you have to say?

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

Sighing, Krista said, "I want to know what happened."

"Krista please. Just ask Marco. I don't want talk about this."

"He already told me! But I want to know your side of the story," Krista argued.

"No, Krista. Bye."

"Don't hang up, I'm tal-

_Click._

Hanging up the phone, Jean threw it on his floor, and cocooned himself in blankets and misery. After sitting there for almost an hour, ignoring his growling stomach, the constant barrage of texts, he finally stirred when he heard the revving of an engine. Sitting up, he looked out his window to see a pink bug, and a furious blonde. Swearing, he got up, and began to walk down the stairs, just as the pounding on the door started. Opening it, Krista pushed her way inside, and practically tackled Jean. Falling on the ground, Krista straddled Jean, and slapped him across the face hard.

Sitting up, she said, "You hung up, and didn't realize that I know where you live?"

Pushing her off, he swore, " _Merde!_ That hurt!"

Brushing her jeans, she said, "Well, I told you not to play with my best friend."

Jean touched the side of his stinging face, and said, "But I didn't play with Marco!"

Hands on her hips, she said, "How am I supposed to know that? You didn't tell me what I wanted to know!"

Sitting up, Jean sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm really fricking sorry, okay."

Sitting across from Jean, Krista folded her legs, and said, "For?"

"I don't know. Marco got mad at me, and then we started arguing. And then I told him that if he'd rather walk away then trust me, then don't come back. But I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Krista sighed, and patted Jean's knee, before asking, "What were you guys arguing about? I mean, why did Marco get mad at you?"

Jean sighed, and then explained how he had changed Marco's clothes the night before, how Marco told him how he was keeping a secret from him, and how Marco still wouldn't tell Jean the secret. Krista sighed, and said, "That's alot more than Marco told me."

Running his hand through his hair, Jean said "I don't understand why he doesn't trust me. Like, did I do the wrong thing last night?"

Krista sighed, and said, "No. No, that's not it. Marco's just insecure. He doesn't love himself enough to realize that other people can love him too."

Jean was shocked. He couldn't imagine his best friend saying stuff like this to somebody else.

"Why though?"

Krista tapped her fingers against each other, and said, "Mm, I can't explicitly tell you, but he has, uh,  _rejection,_ and confidence issues."

Confused, Jean asked, "Why are you telling me this? I mean, you're diverging your best friends insecurities to his  _ex._ "

Krista smiled and said, "Because you really like Marco. And Marco likes you. And you're going to make things right."

"But I thought you said I didn't do anything wrong."

Standing up, Krista helped Jean to his feet, and said, "Yeah, but, Marco isn't ever going to admit he's wrong, and sometimes you just need to be the bigger person with him. I think that you should give him his space, and then apologize when you see him at school."

"Okay. I will."

* * *

 Marco rushed into chemistry, holding his binder and bag, just as the bell rang, "I'm not late! Not late."

 Blushing, he headed over to the lab station, avoiding looking at Jean. It had been three days since the two had broken up, and Marco was still upset. However, he had decided that he wasn't going to forgive Jean, at least not right away. Not wanting to cry, Marco sat there, and pulled out his chemistry notes. He sighed, feeling Jean's stare.  Ignoring it for most of the teacher's lecture, Marco swore that Jean stared at him the entire period. Done with being stared at, Marco sighed. Glumly, he said, "Hey, Jean."

"Hey Marco. What's up?"

"Nothing, Jean. Nothing."

Sitting in awkward silence, Jean tapped his fingers against the table and said, "Marco, guess what."

Looking at Jean, Marco complied, stiffly, "What?"

Chuckling, Jean scratched his head, and said, "I talked to my parents this morning. They're both going to be home this weekend. I mean, it's only going to be two days, but still."

Marco was surprised. Even if he was mad at Jean, this was still big. His parents were barely home, and never at the same time. Smiling, Marco said, "That's great, Jean. That's really good."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Marco nodded, and tapped the table, lightly.

Blushing, Jean said, "Marco, you know, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm sorry,  _mon coeur._ Marco, I'm sorry. For what I did, what I said, everything. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I never wanted to."

Reaching forward, Jean entwined his fingers with Marco's and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Marco. I didn't mean what I said, and I want you back."

Untangling his fingers, Marco said, "It's o-okay."

Sighing, Marco said, "No, wait. It's not. I'm not okay with it, and I still need some time."

Jean had a look of confusion on his face, and said, "I'm sorry. Marco, I said I was sorry."

"Okay, Jean. I heard you."

 _Maybe that was too cold._ Looking at Jean, and the hurt look on his face, Marco said, softer, "I need some space, but not because of you or anything, but because of me."

_Wow, I hope that didn't sound completely cliche._

Jean just nodded, and said, "Oh. I see, I see."

Looking back to Marco, Jean said, "Do you at least want to come over and meet my parents?"

Holding his hands up, Marco said uneasily, "Jean, I don't think that's a good idea, I mea-"

 _"Chérie,_ please. At least just as my friend. Friends meet each others parents, right?"

Marco made a face, and began to protest, but Jean held out his hand and begged, "Please, Marco?"

Sighing, Marco said, "Fine. Okay, Jean."

* * *

 Jean sighed, as he drove to Marco's "apartment." Jean seriously doubted that Marco stayed here, but this was the only place he knew where to pick up Marco. He was still devastated that Marco didn't want to get back together with him, but wasn't going to give up. He still was going to get Marco back, no matter what it took. Pulling up to the apartments, he looked at Marco, who was sitting on the steps. Looking up, he observed the building for the first time, reading _Luxury Suites._ Kind of ironic, considering the the 'L-U' in the light up sign was burnt out.

_Funny how I never even noticed the name of this place._

Rolling down his window, he looked at Marco, and gestured for him to come over. 

Marco got up, and walked over slowly. Getting in the car, he sat there silently, as Jean drove back to his house. After awhile, Jean tried to break the awkwardness, saying, "You look nice, Marco."

Marco looked at him, and smiled softly, "Thanks. Uh, you look nice too."

Returning to silence, Jean sighed, losing his patience. Stopping the car, Jean said, "Marco, do you want to go back? Because if you don't care then you don't have to be here."

Marco looked at Jean, and said, annoyed, "Is that what you think? That I don't care about you? Jean, I'm sitting here in your car, going to meet your parents, as your  _friend._ "

"Then why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not."

Jean shot Marco a look, and Marco repeated, "I'm not." 

Breathing heavily out his nose, Jean said, "Okay, Marco. Sorry."

"Jean, are you going to apologize every time we're around each other?"

Jean shook his head, and said, "No, I'm not. Sorry. I m-mean, I'm sor...I'm going to shut up."

Marco didn't comment and just looked out the window.

Jean sighed, and drove forward, the two sitting in awkward silence. Pulling up to the house, Jean got out and opened the passenger side door, letting Marco out. Marco got out, and said, uneasily, "Th-Thanks."

Gesturing for Marco to go first, Jean trailed behind him. The two stood at the door, and Jean turned to Marco and said, "Thanks for coming, Marco. Really."

Opening the door, Jean stepped in, Marco following him inside. Calling out, Jean said, " _Maman!_ Dad! I'm home.  _Mon ami est ici avec moi."_

Looking back to Marco, Jean was glad Marco didn't understand French, and missed the 'boyfriend' comment. In fact, the only problem with Marco being his boyfriend, was that Marco actually wasn't. Jean's parents had known about him being bisexual for years, and he had brought boys and girls, before, too meet his parents. The last person he had brought home to meet his parents was a girl named Victoria, but that relationship ended when he moved away two years ago, so Jean was long since overdue. Looking to Marco, he smiled as his mom shrieked, coming down the stairs, being trailed by a serious looking man.

Upon reaching the bottom, she kissed Jean on his cheeks, Jean blushing with embarrassment. " _Maman, arrête."_

Wiping his cheek, he gestured to Marco, "Guys, this is Marco.  _Mon copain."_

Smiling, Jean's mother hugged Marco, and said, warmly, "Welcome, Marco.  _Je suis Colette, enchanté."_

Jean's father stepped forward, and held out his hand, which Marco shook, "It's very nice to meet you, Marco. I'm Jean's dad, Augustus."

Gesturing to the living room, Colette said, "Come, sit, sit. Jean,  _amour,_ won't you get us all something to drink?"

Jean nodded, and asked, "Sure. What do you guys want?"

"Bring the Merlot out. And four glasses."

Scowling, Jean said, " _Maman."_

Laughing, she said, "I'm joking, of course."

Sucking her teeth, she said, "Always so serious. Just bring out anything for me and your dad. Marco, love, what would you like?"

Marco blushed, and said, "Just water, please."

Waving her hands, she protested, "Nonsense! Jean, get out the, um, sparkling cider, for all of us."

Nodding Jean headed into the kitchen, and got out four glasses. Rummaging through the pantry Jean swore, "Where the hell is the bottle?"

Eyes finally landing on the apple cider, he grabbed it with one arm, balancing the glasses in his other, and walked back into the room, just in time to see Marco and his mom laughing, as his dad retold a story, probably one about him. Bringing over the glasses, Jean asked, "What are we talking about?"

Laughing, Colette wiped her eye and said, "Oh, your dad was just telling Marco about the Halloween when you wanted to be a horse, but they only had girl costumes, so you went as a pegasus."

Blushing, Jean groaned, "Mom........please."

Standing up, his dad said, "Hold on, hold on. I think we have a picture upstairs. Colette, come help me find the photo albums."

"Dad, please."

Colette's face lit up, and she said, "Oh, we can show the baby pictures! Jean was  _le plus mignon_ when he was a baby. Honey, we have to show Marco."

Jean groaned in protest, but that didn't stop his parents for going up the stairs and then into their room.

Sitting down next to Marco, Marco looked at him, and nodded his head, saying, "A pegasus, huh?"

Blushing, Jean rubbed his nose, and said, "Look here Marco. I had some issues. Okay?"

Stifling a laugh, Marco said, "Okay, Jean."

 Marco's parents came back downstairs, with some photo albums, and sat down next to Marco. They spent the rest of the night flipping through photo albums of Jean. Jean sat embarrassed for the most part, as Marco got a glimpse into Jean's past. Baby pictures of Jean in dumb outfits, like sailor suits or corduroys. Halloween pictures, Christmas cards, Easter pictures. Apparently, his parents had also gone into his room, and found his middle school yearbooks, which were particularly mortifying. Covering his mouth, Marco tried not to laugh, but lost it, at Jean's emo haircut, that was his trademark hairstyle, seventh and eighth grade year.

Marco pointed at one picture, asking, "Why were you crying in this picture?"

Blushing, Jean stammered, "It was an emotional day, okay Marco?"

Squinting, Marco said, "Jean, this is titled, 'first day of high school'."

Rubbing Jean's back, his mom said, "Oh, Jean was very shy when he was younger. And his dad had scared him with fake stories about his first day of high school."

Smiling, Marco looked at the picture and said, "Cute."

 Finally, after almost two hours of nonstop embarrassment, Jean's parents said their goodbyes to Marco, and headed up the stairs. As Marco and Jean stood at the door, Colette looked down and called, " _Au revoir,_ Marco! Thank you for the lovely night!"

Waving back up, Marco smiled, and said, "Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Kirschtein."

Jean chuckled, and said, "Okay,  _Maman._ I'm going to take Marco home now."

Grabbing Marco's hands, Jean led him outside, and into his car. Starting it up, he drove the car out of the driveway and into the road. After awhile of silence he looked at Marco, and said, "My parents really like you."

Marco nodded, and said, "They're nice."

Not wanting to go back to silence, Jean continued, "Yeah. They didn't like the girl from my previous relationship."

Marco hummed thoughtfully, not really wanting to talk, but then stopped midway, realizing what Jean implied from his previous statement. Turning to Jean slowly, he said, "Wait. Wait, did your parents think we were a _thing_?"

Jean scratched his nose, and lied, "N-No. No, I'm just saying."

Jean probably shouldn't have looked away, but he did, swearing mentally, as Marco said, "You did! Jean, you did!"

"No, I didn't,  _chérie,_ I sw-"

"Save it, Jean. I'm not dumb. Whenever you lie you look away. It's your tell."

Jean blushed, and exhaled deeply, explaining, "Marco, listen. It's just that I had told them when we first started dating, and I didn't see the harm in not telling them what happened."

"The harm in it is that it isn't true!"

"Marco, I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry for this! I'm sorry for this weekend! Why can't you forgive me already?!"

Marco sighed, and said, "Well I'm sorry that I just need a  _little_ time. Why can't you just wait?!" _  
_

Blushing, Jean said, "B-Because, Marco, I _love_ you!"

Marco got quiet, and said, "Wh-What?"

Blushing, Jean said, "Marco, I love you! _I love you. Je t'aime tellement."_

Marco looked down, and said, "Stop the car."

Confused, Jean still complied, and pulled over to the side of the road. Silently, Marco opened the door, and got out.

Shocked, Jean said, "Marco! Where are you going?"

Marco said, voice heavy, "I c-can walk home from here."

Jean got out of the car, and called after him, "Marco! Wait, Marco!"

Marco wiped his eyes, and kept walking, not saying anything.

Jean called out, "Marco! Marco, stop! Come back here! Please!"

Marco walked a few more steps, then broke into a run, and left Jean standing there, watching as he ran around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, weak as hell.
> 
> Idk, maybe this was a dumb reason but it made sense to me, and SOMEBODY pressured me into finishing, so here it is. Thanks to Kelly, for helping me with this chapter, and being beautiful and for being a grammar harpy, because lord knows I need one, and LORD KNOWS SHE STILL MISSED MY MANY ERRORS. Haha, thanks for reading guys, it means alot.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or wish to call me out for the trash this is, you can contact me on tumblr at perrsiia.


	8. Synthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are still split up, but neither of them are satisfied with the situation.

Marco laid on the bed in Ymir's room, retelling the events of the other night to her and Krista. Marco actually felt really bad about the other night, and knew he handled it wrong but no matter how many times he replayed it in his head, he couldn't think of any other way to handle. Jean had said he loved Marco, and Marco just shut down, doing the only thing he knew, which was to run and not face things. 

Laughing, Ymir straddled Marco's back, and rubbed his temples, saying, "God, what I would give to get a glimpse into your beautiful, idiot brain." 

Marco hung his head, whining, "Ymir, it's  _not_ funny...I didn't know what else to do."

Touching the back of his head with hers, she said, "I know, babe."

Suddenly she was shoved off and Krista scolded, "Ymir, stop joking around. This is serious." 

As Ymir rolled off the bed, Krista sat next to Marco, and said, "Marco, I really think you two should talk. You guys obviously have alot to talk about."

Marco shook his hands, flustered, and said, "No, I couldn't. What I did was so embarrassing!"

Krista shook her head, saying, "No, you just overreacted, er,  _slightly._ I mean, when I first told Ymir I loved her, she ran too."

Previously laying on the floor, Ymir sat up, and said, "Krista! Don't tell people that!"

Krista smiled, and said, "I'm just trying to make Marco feel better! It's nothing to be ashamed of! Tons of people freak when somebody says they love them."

Marco's lip quivered, and he wiped his eyes. Krista reassured him, and patted him on the back. "Hey, Marco, hey. It's okay. It's okay. If Jean really loves you, then he won't stop."

Sniffling, Marco said, "But I'm not sure if I love  _him._ I mean, I like him, like alot, but still. I don't know how to be in love with somebody."

Laughing, Ymir hopped back onto the bed, and joked, "That's okay, Marco. You can practice being in love with me!"

Krista rolled her eyes, and Marco chuckled and sat up. Marco wiped away the tears that had pooled in his eyes, and said, "Thanks, Ymir. I really appreciate that."

Shrugging, Ymir said, "I just got all this love to give."

Laughing, Marco turned to Krista, who placed a hand on his knee. Smiling softly she said, "In all seriousness, just talk to Jean. Explain to him everything, and get back together with him. I know you want to."

Marco blushed, and said, quietly, "O-Okay. I will."

Hooting, Ymir got Marco in a headlock, and noogied him playfully, saying, "Cheer up, you little lovesick fool! Eerrrghh."

Laughing, Marco broke out of it, and looked at Ymir, seriously. The two stifled their laughter, but only for a few seconds, before breaking into laughter again. Marco looked at his friends, thankful that they were constantly supportive, no matter his drama, and thought,  _What would I do without these two?_

Another thought popped into his head, and he suddenly felt very determined,  _I gotta apologize to Jean. Apologize and go back to him. That's the plan, Marco._

* * *

 Jean sat in his kitchen, half playing, half eating, a bowl of cereal, despite it being almost two in the afternoon. Dropping his spoon into the bowl, he got up and walked away from the bowl of soggy cereal. 

Lethargically, he walked over to his couch, and threw himself on it, slumping over and turned on the television, channel surfing until he found some cartoons. Wearing nothing but stained sweatpants, he was the very image of defeat. Nothing he had done worked, nothing he had said worked, nothing worked.

_He really doesn't like me. It's really over._

Further rubbing salt into his wounds, his phone buzzed. Looking down, he groaned loudly, the name of the messenger reminding him of his failed love life. Redirecting his focus back to the phone, he read

**(1) New Message:**

**From: Krista**

**Hey**

Typing back, Jean said,

 **New Message:**  

**To: Krista**

**im actually really busy**

Turning back to his cartoon, he watched it uninterestedly. It was kind of dumb, actually. Some cat chasing around a mouse, with the cat constantly being outsmarted by the mouse and then injured. His phone went off again, and he read it, 

**(1) New Message:**

**From: Krista**

**Jean, it's Marco. I'm at Ymir's house.**

Eyes lighting up, Jean picked up his phone, and read the message, twice. 

_Marco? It can't be, he hates me. He made that clear last night. This bitch is probably just messing with me._

Becoming aggravated, Jean clicked on Krista's contact, and called it. Waiting, it rang twice, until somebody picked it up. Before they could say anything, Jean snapped, "Listen, Krista! I'm seriously not in the mood for your fucking mind games, okay!"

" _Jean?"_

Jean's voice softened, and he said, timidly, "M-Marco?"

"Yeah..."

"Marco! H-Hey! What's up?"

"Um, right now I'm in Krista's car, and she's taking me home."

Unsure of what to say, Jean said, "Cool."

"Yeah."

Conversation turned to silence, and Jean didn't want to lose any chance he had to talk to Marco. Trying to reignite the talk, he asked, "What's up? Why did you call?"

"I just had to talk to you about last night."

Jean's heart beat faster in his chest. Swallowing, he asked, "Sure. What about it?"

"Jean, okay, so last ni-"

_Beep._

Looking down at his phone, Jean swore. " _Merde!_ Seriously. You're going to die on me now!"

Angrily, he got up and ran upstairs, for his charger. Running back down, he plugged in the phone and tried to turn it on. He swore angrily, reading, _Battery too low. Charge for 15 minutes, then try again._

He impatiently waited the fifteen minutes, and tried to turn his phone back on. Turning it on, he read seven percent battery, but decided that was plenty. Redialing Krista's number, he held the phone to his hear, anxiously. Hearing somebody pick up, he said, "Marco?"

Hearing not Marco's voice, he shut his eyes and swore under his breath, as a voice said, "It's Krista."

"Krista, please, can I talk to Marco?"

Sarcastically, she asked, "I thought you were very busy."

"Krista, please!"

"Calm down, calm down. Marco's gone."

"Gone?!"

"I dropped him off. He actually thought you hung up on him."

"N-No! I didn't hang up on him!"

"Well he thought you did. When he got out of the car he was doing the face, you know the face, that one when he's like biting his lips, and trying not to cry."

Groaning, Jean asked, "Why would you tell me that?"

"Hey, I gotta go."

"Krista, wait, I need to talk to Marco!"

_Click._

Looking at his phone, he swore.  _God, I hate you._

Tossing his phone to the side, he hugged his knees, and thought,  _I really need to talk to Marco._

* * *

Marco sat in his bedroom, on his bed, feeling miserable. It was all his fault really. He had reacted wrongly last night, and now Jean didn't even care what he wanted to say. Sighing, he laid back on his bed, and hugged his pillow. For awhile, he lay there, wallowing in self-pity, until somebody lightly tapped against his door.

_Knock. Knock knock._

Sitting up, he said, "Come in."

His door opened slowly, revealing a little girl, with dark skin and jet black hair, standing there. Smiling, he said, "Hey, Ashanti. What's up?"

Coming into his room, she shut the door and walked over to his bed, sitting next to him. She looked at him and frowned, saying, "Mama's not home yet, Marco."

Confused, Marco said, "And?"

Touching her thick, curly hair, she said, exasperated, "My hair is so messy! I want twists!"

Marco laughed and touched her hair, twirling it in between his fingers. Smiling, he said, "Just wait for Mom to come home."

Sighing, she said, "I can't! It's so annoying. Marco, can you twist my hair?"

Groaning, Marco said, "Ashanti..."

Turning to him, she pouted, and pleaded, "Marco! Pleeeeaaaasssse. Please, please, please!"

Holding up his hands in defeat, he said, "Alright, alright. But I don't have any ponytailers in here."

Ashanti reached into her pocket, and pulled out a handful of ponytailers. Marco looked at her hand, at all the little acrylic balls tied to hair ties, and said, "Well, since you're all set, why don't we get started."

Hugging him around her waist, she said, "Yeah! Marco, you're my favorite brother!"

Rolling his eyes, Marco sat her up straight, and began parting her hair, saying, "Yeah, whatever. I'm your favorite until Kai does what you want, then Michael, then Chris."

Smiling, she laughed, "Not true. You're always my favorite."

Smirking, Marco commented, "Really? Well you're definitely in my top ten."

"Marco!"

"Kidding, kidding. You're my favorite, too."

* * *

 Jean sat in his car, outside  _Luxury Suites._ He looked up at the building, and sighed.  _Marco's not going to like this._

Despite his awareness of the fact that Marco would be really mad, Jean decided that he needed to see Marco, as soon as he could, and followed his only lead on where to find Marco. Parallel parking on the side of the road, he got out of the car, and walked up to the building. Entering, he looked around the empty lobby, eyes landing on a pair of feet, up against a desk. Walking up to the desk, Jean cleared his throat, turning the doorman's attention from his magazine to Jean, and asked, "Excuse me."

Looking up, the man said, monotone, "How may I help you, sir?"

Jean rubbed his arm, and said, "Um, I'm looking for the Bodt's."

The doorman grabbed a roster and scanned through the pages. Looking up, he held up his hands and said, "Sorry. No Bodt's here."

Marco tapped the desk lightly, and said, "You sure? I'm looking for a guy, brown hair, freckles, he usually wears like pastel colors. A little on the big side."

Recognition flashed over the man's face, and he said, "Oh. I know who you're looking for."

Jean's face lit up, and he said, "Really?"

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, okay, go out front, and then go to the alley. Look for the Thomson's, in the superintendent's suite."

_Thomsons? Marco's last name is Bodt..._

Jean nodded, and walked back outside. Following the doorman's instructions, he walked to the alley, and looked in it. It was dirty, with dumpsters, trash, and probably rats. Walking in it, he avoided unidentifiable messes on the floor, and kept going until he found a door, labeled,  _SUPERINTENDENT._

Not finding a doorbell, Jean reached out and knocked on the door. He waited for awhile, and was about to leave, when somebody opened the door. He breathed in, as the door revealed, a large, dark-skinned woman. Smiling, she asked, "May I help you?"

Blushing, Jean said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend Marco, but I think I have the wrong address."

Walking away, he stopped, when the woman said, "Oh, you have the right place. Hold on, baby."

Turning to the stairs, she called up, "Marco! You have company!"

"Coming," Marco called back down. Jean looked in to see him coming down the stairs, a little girl trailing him. He stopped next to the lady, and said, "J-Jean?"

Waving his hand, Jean said, "Hey, Marco."

Running a hand through his hair, Marco said, "H-Hey."

Placing a hand on the lady's shoulder, he said, "Um, Jean. This is my mom."

"Nice to meet you."

Smiling the lady opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when something crashed in another room. Turning, she gasped, and said, "What did they break this time!"

Walking to the other room, she halted, turned, and smiled, saying, "It was very nice to meet you, baby."

The little girl tugged Marco's hand and said, "Marco, come on. Let's go watch Mama get mad."

Patting her back, Marco said, "You go ahead, Ashanti."

The little girl, Ashanti, ran off after Marco's mom, leaving the two standing there. Marco smiled uneasily, and said, "What's up, Jean?"

Looking inside, Jean said, "Marco..."

Putting on shoes, Marco said, "Let's go for a walk."

Marco walked out the door, and closed it behind him. Walking quickly, Jean followed him, and grabbed his arm, "Marco! Wait up!"

Turning, Marco asked, "Why did you come here?"

Blushing, Jean sighed, "I wanted to talk to you."

Running his hands through his hair, Marco said, "Okay, but we could've talked anywhere else. Why here?!"

Jean, confused, gestured to the building, and said, "Is it because of..."

Marco crossed his arms, and nodded. He bit his lip, and said, "I really didn't want you to come here. It's so embarrassing."

"Why are you embarrassed? Is it your family or something, because they seem nice. I don't care if you're biracial or any-"

"Biracial? Jean, you don't get it. You  _never_ get it."

Jean was still very confused, and asked, "Then help me get it, Marco! Please just tell me something for once!"

"Jean, I'm a foster child! Okay? Mrs. Thomson isn't my mom. Ashanti is my foster sister. I live here, with six other kids."

Jean's face softened, and he said, "Marco, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry,  _chérie._ "

Grabbing his head, Jean could see that Marco had tears in his eyes. Frustrated he said, "And I hate when people pity me because of that! It's just another remind of how  _pathetic_ my life is!"

"M-Marco, you're life isn't pathetic."

Tears ran down Marco's cheeks, and he said, _"Yes, Jean. Yes it is._ "

Touching Marco's arm, Jean said, softly, "Marco...you should've just told me."

Jerking his arm away, he sobbed, "Told you what?! That my mom didn't want me? That she just left me at a bus stop when I was little? That I always move around because nobody wants me?! Is that what you want Jean?"

Jean grabbed Marco's hand and said, "Marco, I'm sorry."  


"And the other night I freaked out because, honestly, Jean I don't know how to handle somebody loving you. Because nobody loves  _me!_  Because I'm a nobody."

"Marco, you're not a nobody."

"I am! Jean, I'm not rich, my parents aren't important. I don't even know my parents. When you go home at night, you go home to your big house, and you're family. And even if your parents aren't always  _there,_ they're always  _there._ When I go home, it's to this shitty alley, and my crowded house, which is full of brothers and sisters that come and go. The only reason we're allowed to even stay here is because Mr. Thomson is the super. When it comes down to it, I'm just another poor kid, that's going nowhere!"

Jean stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Marco, holding him tight. Quietly, he said, "Marco, you're not. You're not a nobody. I don't believe it. You're somebody. You're smart, and nice, and I love you. Even if you don't believe me, I will _always_ love you. I will always want to love you."

Marco sobbed into Jean's shoulder, and returned the embrace. "Jean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I was wrong the other night, I was wrong last night. I was wrong. I'm sorry. That's what I called you about earlier, until you hung up."

"No, I didn't mean to hang up. My phone died. Marco, I've been wanting to talk to you for so long."

Marco bit his lip, and reiterated, "I'm so sorry."

Jean rubbed Marco's back, and said, "I'm sorry too,  _chérie._ I was wrong too."

The two stood there for awhile, holding each other, and Jean whispered, "I love you, Marco."

Marco didn't say anything for awhile, and then broke the hug, before asking, "Jean, do you still want to get back together with me?"

Jean grabbed Marco's hand, and said, "Yeah,  _mon coeur,_ I do. I want to love you every second, of every day. And I want you to love me back, Marco, so I'll teach you _how to handle being loved._ " _  
_

Marco wiped his eyes, and laughed. "Okay, Jean."

Suddenly, a voice called out from the other side of the alley. The two turned back to see Ashanti at the door, yelling, "Marco! Mama said come and eat! She made Chef Boyardee!"

Jean raised an eyebrow and asked, "Chef Boyardee?"

Marco chuckled and said, "Canned pasta."

Jean nodded, and Marco grabbed his hand, pulling him. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Mrs. Thomson, and my brothers and sisters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Marco is a foster kid. That's the big secret. I don't know, it may seem stupid but I thought it was secret worthy. Haha, anyway, thanks for reading guys!
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or want to correct me on my slovenly grammar, you can contact me here or at my tumblr perrsiia.
> 
> Also, I probably won't be able to update for awhile, as I'm in the process of moving.


	9. Covalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is sick, and Marco, being the nurturing, caring person he is, takes care of him.

Jean coughed loudly, rolling onto his side.

_What a shitty way to spend break._

His body felt like it was burning, and he had the urge to itch himself all over. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and groaned. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Jean almost got up, when Marco ran into his room.

Voice heavy with worry, he said, "I heard you coughing again! Jean, are you okay?"

Marco had been staying with Jean, helping him to recover from chicken pox. Winter break had just began, but Jean had gotten sick almost a week before it started. Marco had actually been coddling Jean the past week, still trying to make up to Jean all the drama he had caused. Jean had already tried to explain that Marco didn't owe him, and that Jean wasn't mad, but Marco was stubborn, and refused to believe it. Coming over to Jean, Marco placed one of his hands against Jean's shoulder, and pushed gently, scolding, "No, hey! Don't get up!"

Jean didn't listen, still trying to get up, and Marco smacked his hand. "Ow!"

Pointing a chubby finger in Jean's face, Marco said, "I told you not to get up! You need to rest."

Jean held up his hands in defeat, and nodded. "Okay, okay."

Marco smiled and rubbed the back of his hand against Jean's forearm. Marco smiled, and Jean said, " _Vous êtes grand, vous savez."_

Blushing, Marco asked, "What's that mean?"

Chuckling, Jean said, "It means that you're the best ever, Marco. The fricking best."

Marco waved his hand, and said, softly, "No, I'm really not."

"Marco, you're in my house, taking care of me, and risking getting sick too.  _Vous êtes un ange du ciel._ That means-"

"That I'm the best thing to ever happen to you, and you don't deserve me?" Marco interrupted, playfully.

Jean sighed and said, dreamily, "I really don't."

Marco smiled and leaned in to kiss Jean on the forehead, when Jean jerked his head to the side. Marco's jaw dropped, and he complained, "Let me kiss you!"

Going in again, Jean dodged it, saying, "Marco! You're going to get sick!"

"I've already had chicken pox! Just let me- Fine!"

Moving away, Marco huffed, and said, "Fine, okay. No kiss."

Jean laughed and Marco began walking to the stairs. Before he left, Jean said, "Marco?"

Marco turned and said, "What?"

"I love you. _Mon coeur._ "

Marco rolled his eyes, and joked, "Whatever, you dork. I'm going  go downstairs and make you something to eat, but you better not get up."

Jean nodded, and watched as Marco walked out the door. Ever since the two had gotten back together, Marco had worked on being more open, and Jean had worked on being less prying. He had met Marco's foster family, not seeing why Marco was so embarrassed about it, seeing that they were wonderful, and Marco would actually talk about his home life. The only thing that bothered Jean was that Marco still hadn't _told_ him that he loved him. Jean said it at least once a day, and genuinely meant it, but Marco still hadn't. He did, however, _show_ that he loved Jean, through all the things he did for him, and how he babied Jean. And despite the fact that Marco didn't say it, Jean decided not to push because he had learned his lesson about pushing too much.

Jean sighed, and slumped in his bed, content with the fact that Marco was in his house, taking care of him.

* * *

Marco ran the water in Jean's bathroom tub, watching as the steam drifted off the water. He was mesmerized by it, until a whiny voice snapped him out of his lull, "Maaaarco!"

Marco walked out of the bathroom, into Jean's room, and said, "What's wrong?"

Jean scratched his body all over, and groaned, "I'm so  _itchy._ " _  
_

Marco chuckled and said, "Okay, well, I'm running a bath for you. That should help."

Jean lifted his shirt, and started scratching his pox riddled chest. Marco came over and grabbed Jean's hand, repeating for the umpteenth time, "Scratching bri-"

"Brings on infection, I know, I know," Jean finished, looking miserable. "Can I just go shower then?"

Marco nodded, and looked at the bowl on Jean's nightstand. Picking it up, he asked, "Jean did you even eat?"

Jean nodded, and said, "I tried to, but I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat."

Marco ran a hand through his hair, nodding. Jean's loss of appetite was characteristic of having the chicken pox, and Marco said, "Okay, but you gotta eat. It'll help you feel better."

Jean pouted and said, "After?"

Marco chuckled, and said, "Okay, but right after."

Jean nodded, getting out of bed and half running, half stumbling to the bathroom, and Marco smiled.  _Jean's like a little kid._

Marco enjoyed taking care of Jean, it reminded him of his siblings, and he generally liked helping out others. Jean shut the door behind him, and Marco grabbed the soup bowl, taking back downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he placed the bowl in the microwave, and waited as it heated up. When it was finished, he transferred it to a cup, then walked back upstairs, finding Jean sitting in the bath, with his clothes thrown on the ground, carelessly. 

Blushing, Marco walked into the bathroom, and said, "I figured that you could just drink it in the tub."

Jean reached his wet hand out and said, "Give it here. I'll just drink it in the tub."

Marco handed it to him, then pointed to the door, saying, "I'm just going to wait downstairs. C-Call me when you're done."

As he began to leave the room, he stopped when Jean said, "Wait! Stay with me, Marco."

Marco's face turned beet red, and he stammered, "J-Jean, you're naked!"

Rolling his eyes, Jean countered, "Marco, I'm under the water.  _Besides,_ it's not like we're just buds, I mean, you're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Marco, who's blush had yet to ebb, squeaked, "U-Um, it's just, I mea-"

"Marco."

Marco sat down and looked down at the ground, trying his best to not look at Jean. Jean chuckled at his boyfriend, and leaned back in the tub, sighing. "This feels so good. How come you're so good at taking care of sick people?"

Marco shrugged and said, "I have alot of little brothers and sisters, and kids are kind of dirty, and touch stuff, and get sick and  _eugh._ I mean, I love my siblings, but  _euugh."_

Jean laughed, and said, "Well, you're very good at it."

Marco chuckled, and looked up at Jean, who was smiling. Jean sipped from the cup of soup, and placed it on the side of the tub. Clapping his hands together, he asked, "Want to play a game?"

Marco wiped his cheek, and said, "Only if you never splash me like that again."

Blushing, Jean apologized, "Sorry, Marco."

Marco dried his hands, and said, "How do you play?"

"Okay, so basically we ask each other questions, and the other has to answer honestly," Jean explained.

Pursing his lips, Marco said, "Weird, but okay. You want to go first or do you want me to go first?"

"Uh, I'll go first. Okay, um, have you ever had a pet?"

Marco shook his head, and said, "No. Uh, my turn, have you ever broken a bone?"

Jean raised his arm out of the water and shook it, and said, "Yep. This arm, when I was eight."

Marco nodded, and Jean took his turn, asking, "Are you a virgin?"

_Whaaaaat?! What, what, what?! Why does he want to know that?!_

Blushing, Marco stammered, "Wh-What?! I mean, uh...yeah, I guess."

Jean nodded, and Marco, still red, said, "A-Are you?"

Jean blushed and rested his head against the tub, saying, "Uh, I mean, yeah  _technically._ Like, more like half a virgin."

The two sat there quietly, until Jean broke the silence, saying, "What's the saddest thing that ever happened to you?"

Marco sat there quietly, and pursed his lips. "Um, well. I guess when my mom left me."

He looked at the ground and bit his lip. Jean furrowed his brow and said, "Marco, hey. I'm sorry I asked you that."

Sitting up straight, Marco breathed in heavily and said, "It's okay. It's no big deal."

Uneasily, Jean said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marco sighed and said, "There's nothing really to talk about. I mean, she told me to wait for her there and then she never came back. She just didn't want me."

Jean's face softened when Marco's voice broke a little at the end of his sentence, and he said, "I'm sorry, Marco."

"It's okay..." Marco said, quietly.

Jean sat up, declaring, "Hey, I'm gonna get out now."

Blushing, Marco stood up and said, "O-Okay. I'll go."

Handing Marco the cup of soup, Jean asked, "Can you get me more of this?"

Marco smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure."

* * *

Jean laid next to Marco, the latter on his side, facing the wall. Jean smirked as Marco snored lightly. Marco was like his own personal heater, radiating warmth next to him. And he was so  _so_ soft. Suddenly, Marco rolled, arm hitting Jean in the stomach.

_"Hey!"_

Sleepily, Marco said, "Hm? Oh, sorry."

Sitting up, he yawned and said, "I'm just so tired."

Jean looked at Marco and stifled a laugh. Half of his face was red with lines on it, and his hair stuck up.  _Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don-_ _  
_

"Hahahaha!"

Confused Marco said, "What the heck?"

Covering his mouth, Jean said, "Marco you look ridiculous."

Touching the side of his head, Marco blushed, "Do I?"

Marco tried to fix his hair, as Jean laughed, and said, "Stop laughing! Look at you!"

Stilln laughing, Jean said, "Marco, I'm sorry,  _ange._ "

"You're not," Marco pouted. Laying back down he turned to face the wall. Jean held up his hands, and said, "Marco."

Shaking him, he said, "Marco!"

Rolling his eyes, and chuckling, Jean rolled right next to Marco and draped an arm and a leg over Marco. Touching his head to Marco's back, he said, "I am sorry. No more laughing."

Dramatically, he said, "So please forgive me, or I just might  _die._ "

Marco chuckled and rolled his eyes, saying, "Whatever, you dork."

Suddenly serious, Jean said, "Marco, thank you for taking care of me. When I'm a sick, hideous mess."

"It's no big deal, Jean."

Holding him tighter, Jean said, "It is, to  _me_ at least. You're the best."

Marco blushed, and said, "Thank you, Jean."

Turning red, Jean asked, "Can I keep on holding you?"

"Sure."

Soon Marco fell back asleep, and Jean laid next to the brunet, listening to Marco's rhythmic breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so corny and this was really just a filler chapter, chock full of fluff, and thank you guys for wasting your time.
> 
> Btw, this story is gonna be taking awhile to update because I'm going back to school. D:
> 
> And I also do read ALL your comments, and I appreciate all of them and eventually I will answer them all.


	10. Solutions and Geometric Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have zero energy to post a chapter summary, but basically teen sexual frustration and fun relationship shenanigans.

Marco laid at the foot of Jean's bed, watching the tv. It had been about a week since Jean recovered, just in time to go to the annual Christmas party, someone in the group held. Walking into the room, Jean moaned, " _Maaarco."_

Eating a handful of popcorn, Marco mumbled, "What?"

Walking over, and laying on Marco's back, he touched his forehead to the nape of Marco's neck. " _Chérie,_ do we really have to go to the party?"

Marco rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes! For the, what, sixth, time? This is a real big thing, and Armin demanded that we come this year. Since I missed the one last year."

"But I really don't want to see Eren's stupid face."

Jean and Eren had always been on tense terms, but considered each other friends. However, before the break, Eren parked next to Jean's car, scratching the side of it, which caused Jean to blow up, and the two were yelling at each other in the parking lot. Armin had managed to pry Eren away before things got physical, but Jean still gets emotional every time he walks past his car, and see's the long, ugly, scratch on the side of his precious  _bébé._

"Mm. If it's about the car thing, you could just ask your dad to fix it. You know, the whole 'rich' thing."

"But my dad is going to be so pissed," he whined.

"Mm."

Jean began kissing lightly on Marco's neck, causing Marco to blush. "Please, please, please, please can we stay?" he begged.

"A-Aah, n-no! We're going."

Sitting up, Jean crossed his arms, growling, "Fine."

When Jean got off him, Marco sat up, and said, "We're going, and we're going to be late, unless you change. You really thought you were going to change my mind, the day of?"

"It was worth a try."

Grabbing the neck of his shirt, he pulled it over his head, revealing his toned body. Noticing the blush on Marco's face, Jean grinned, striking a pose, and asking, "Like what you see,  _mon coeur?_ "

Marco blushed even harder, causing Jean to laugh. Undoing his pants, he chuckled at Marco's turning away, to face the wall.

 "What's the matter, Marco?"

"Just h-hurry up and change, Jean. So we can leave."

Putting on the rest of his clothes, he said, "How's this?"

Standing up, Marco walked over to him, and frowned, "Do you have anything more 'tis the season'?"

Looking down at his clothes, Jean asked, "What's wrong with this?"

"For one, it's like you're wearing all black. Don't you have anything red?"

It was true. Jean was wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans. Marco was wearing a red cashmere sweater, and white pants. Huffing, Jean began taking the jacket off, and rummaged through his messy closet for a red shirt. Procuring a red shirt that wasn't wrinkled, he threw it on, and then the jacket, holding his hands out. "Is this better?"

Marco looked at him critically, and said, "Mm, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

Touching the silver ring in Jean's eyebrow, he said, "Why don't you take the piercing out?"

"What? You told me you liked it. You told me you thought it was sexy."

"I did. It's just..."

Groaning, Jean took out his eyebrow piercing, and said, "Fine. Anything else you want to take off?"

Smiling, Marco said, "No. That's fine."

Pecking Jean lightly on the lips, Jean blushed as Marco said, "And you're still very sexy."

* * *

"It's not even a  _party_ party. Armin said it's just going to be a Christmas movie marathon kind of thing," Marco explained.

"We're turning around."

"Jean! Keep driving. It's not as bad as you think," Marco lied. It'd probably be pretty bad. Most Christmas movies were hard to swallow, and exceptionally tacky, but Marco had promised, and didn't want Jean to turn around.

Upon arrival, the two walked up to the door, knocking. Opening the door, Armin said enthusiastically, "Marco! You made it!"

"Yeah. Sorry we're late, though."

Smirking, Jean said, "Yeah, princess here threw a fit at what I was wearing."

Laughing, Armin said, "Come inside. I just gotta find something, and then we can start."

As Armin ran off, Jean and Marco walked inside, scanning the place. Marco noticed Jean's face instantly harden, and followed his gaze, seeing Eren across the room, not yet noticing the two of them. Grabbing Jean's hand, Marco said, "Please don't."

Nodding, Jean didn't break the glare, but allowed Marco to lead him away. As the two approached the rest of the group, Reiner yelled out, boisterously, "Hey! Look who made it! And not to mention fashionably late."

Smirking, Jean looked at Marco, who said, "Go ahead. Just come sit back down with me, when the movie's start. I'll be with Krista."

Walking off, Marco laughed as Reiner slapped Jean on the back. Sitting down next to Ymir, Krista, and Sasha, Marco said, "What's going on? What did we miss?"

Sasha bit off the head of a gingerbread man, and said, "Not much. You missed Annie smack Connie across the face, but other than that, nothing. Armin's been looking for the movies for like half an hour."

Raising an eyebrow, Marco asked, "Half an hour?"

"They're  _missing,_ " Ymir explained.

"Missing?"

Nodding, Krista finished, "Yeah, but everybody knows that the guys just hid it because they didn't want to watch the little kid movies."

"Mm. Where's Mikasa and Annie?"

Shrugging, Krista said, "After Annie smacked Connie, the two decided that they'd go get pizza while Annie winds down."

After a period of small conversations, Armin came back downstairs, hands on his head, and announced, frustrated, "I can't find them!"

Sitting down, defeated, he said, "I couldn't find the Christmas movies..."

Smirking, Eren held up a movie case, entitled,  _Scream,_ and said, "I brought a movie, Armin."

Connie held up two, and Reiner four, saying, "So did we. We  _practically_ saved tonight, huh?" _  
_

Looking at them, Armin nodded, "They're not Christmas movies, but they're better than nothing, so I guess."

Squinting, Ymir whispered, "Is Armin really buying that?"

Krista shook her head, and said, "Probably not. But what else are we supposed to do?"

Jean looked at Marco, shrugging, causing the brunet to laugh. Armin grabbed the disk, shuffling through the tapes, saying, "These are all horror movies! I d-don't want to watch these!"

Laughing, Reiner grabbed Armin, placing him on his lap, joking, "It's okay. I'll keep you safe."

Despite Reiner and Bertholdt's relationship, it was no secret that Reiner harbored a small crush on Armin, since practically the eighth grade. Marco elbowed Krista and nodded at Reiner, who laughed at both of the blonde's blushes.

Frowning, Bertholdt slapped his arm, Reiner saying defensively, "I gotta keep him safe, Bert. Have some compassion."

Chuckling, Bertholdt rolled his eyes, and Reiner clapped, saying, "Now that everything's squared away, can we start?"

Getting up, Jean moved next to Marco, wrapping an arm around him. The first movie, Eren's, was actually pretty weak, and nobody was really freaked out, but Connie's movie was about this European hotel that tortured people, and had most of them scared straight. Nudging Krista, Marco pointed at Ymir, asking, "How is she asleep?"

"I don't know. She's weird."

 Spending the rest of the night hiding between his fingers, Marco was relieved when the last movie's end credits rolled across the screen. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked at Jean, who said, "It's all over, Marco. You can come out of your hands."

Chuckling, Marco mumbled, "Yeah."

Standing up, Jean held out his hand, saying, "You ready to head out?" 

"Sure, but we got to help Armin clean. I'm pretty sure everybody else will just head out now."

* * *

 Jean stripped off his clothes, changing into a tank top, and a pair of shorts. Coming out of the bathroom, he looked at Marco, and gestured behind him, to the bathroom. "Are you going to change?"

Blushing, Marco said, "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll go change in the bathroom."

The two were back at Jean's house, having taken off after helping Armin cleaning up. Marco planned on spending the night, and had brought a change of clothes. 

Walking to the bathroom, Jean grabbed him by his sides, pulling him in tight. At first Marco squeaked, but Jean held him close, and whispered, "I love you, you know."

Marco blushed, deeply, and said, "I kn-know. I'm going to go change."

Jean had purposely held Marco like that, he always tried to make Marco feel better about his body, as the brunet had a myriad of petty insecurities.

After Marco came back out of the bathroom, the first thing he did was reach into his backpack, procuring two large packets. Raising an eyebrow, Jean asked, "What's that?"

Almost surprised, Marco said, "It's the winter packet for chemistry."

"Winter packet? What? Which ones mine?"

Marco held up the bigger of the two, and shook it. Groaning, Jean said, "That's like  _twice_ as big."

Shrugging, Marco said, "You missed a week of school. You got to catch up."

Walking over, Jean took the packets, throwing them on the floor. Entwining his hands with Marco's he pressed Marco up against the bed. "Okay. But can we do it some other time? Please,  _mon coeur?_ I got something else in mind."

Blushing, Marco backed up against the bed, asking, "L-Like what?"

Kissing Marco, Jean pushed the brunet onto the bed, straddling him. Kissing down Marco's neck, he pecked every inch of freckled skin not covered. Feeling his shorts get tighter, Jean said, "Mm. Marco,  _mon amour._ You feel amazing."

Suddenly, Marco pressed his hand against Jean's chest, saying, "W-Wait."

Sitting up, Jean adjusted his shirt, and asked, "What's wrong? Did you not like it?"

Biting his lip, Marco said, "N-No, it's just..."

Running a hand through his sandy hair, Jean said, "Marco, seriously? You're always down at first, and then you chicken out."

_Shit, Marco. Just let me get with you, you cutie._

"I'm just embarrassed."

_Maaaarco._

"Of what? Marco, I love you. L-O-V-E. You don't have to be embarrassed of anything."

"Jean, I just don't want to."

_Shit._

Sighing, Jean said, "If you don't want to, I respect that. But I want you to at least know, that you don't have to feel embarrassed around me."

"I know. I know."

Rolling off, he sat next to him, and said, "In fact, you've seen more skin from me, if anything."

Blushing, Marco said, "Yeah, but you're hot."

"So are you."

"Not like you."

"Marco, I think you're the most attractive person in the world."

Marco smiled softly, and said, "Thanks, Jean."

Leaning forward, Marco pecked Jean on the lips, and said, "We can do anything you want."

Shrugging, Jean said, "Movie?"

"No horror."

"Deal."

Jean wrapped his arm around Marco, as the brunet snuggled up to him, resting his head and hand against Jean's chest. Finding some comedy on Netflix, Jean intertwined his free hand with Marco's. After awhile of watching the movie, Jean asked, "Do you really not like when I wear the eyebrow piercing?"

Confused, Marco asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Before the party. Remember? You had me take it out."

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you looked without it."

Nodding, Jean asked, "What do you think?"

"I think I prefer the piercing. It's sexier."

Whistling, Jean chuckled, and pumped his fist. " _Yeah._ "

Rolling his eyes, Marco hit Jean's chest playfully, "Shut up, you dork."

Laughing, Jean kissed the top of Marco's head, "Okay, okay. Anything you want."

* * *

_Huh?_

_Jean woke up, still on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, Jean looked around the room, but stopped when he saw him. Marco stood in the doorway, wearing some kind of lingerie. He had on a black one piece, and some lacy thigh highs._

_I don’t care what anybody says, Marco’s the hottest person I know. Jean eyes trailing up Marco’s body, the two made eye contact and he winked._

_"M-Marco?"_

_Marco strutted over, and stood at the bed. Making an innocent face, he asked, “Something wrong, Jean? Don’t you like this?”_

_Jean blushed, and gulped, then said, “Yeah, I mean, wow. Yeah, I really do Marco.”_

_Marco leaned over, and whispered, “Good,” then grabbed me by my face, and pulled Jean into a kiss. Jean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. He stuck histongue into his mouth, and Marco pulled away to moan occasionally, “Jean. Jeaaan.”_

_Whispering back, “Marco,” Jean could feel his pants getting hot. “Marco.”_

_"Jean."_

_Jeeeaaan.”_

"Jean?"

_"Huh?"_

Marco lightly tapped Jean's shoulder, asking, "Are you okay?"

_It was a dream?_

Jean moved his leg, and swore inwardly, feeling a hot sticky substance in his pants. Thankful the the blanket was draped over his legs, he said, "Yeah,  _bébé,_ I'm f-fine."

"Okay. Okay."

Rolling back over, Marco fell back asleep, snoring lightly. Sitting up, Jean ran a hand through his hair.

_Jeez. I just...what just happened?_

Sneaking out of the bed, he bit his lip, and walked into the bathroom. Looking across the bathroom counter, he spotted a bottle of lotion, looked back to Marco, then closed the door.

* * *

 "Haha, oh my god. That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

Jean sat, embarrassed, in Reiner's bedroom. Aside from his relationship with Marco, Jean usually hung out with Reiner and Connie, and occasionally Eren, and Jean considered Reiner one of his closest friends. Blushing, he said, "Shut up! I told you it because I thought you'd be mature about it."

Jean punched him, on the arm, as hard as he could, but Reiner, who was all muscle, barely flinched. Holding up his hands, he said, "Calm down, Jeanie. Calm down. Me and Bert have done some crazy shit, that'd make you jizz your panties. Right Bert?"

Bertholdt, who sat on the bed, looked up from a book, blushing. "God, you're so embarrassing. You don't have to tell everyone everything about us."

Looking at Bertholdt, Reiner just raised an eyebrow and turned back to Jean, saying, "So what's the point of you coming here and talking about you cheating on Marco with your hand?"

Blushing, Jean ruffled his hair, and said, "I don't know. I just want to get laid, honestly."

Bertholdt raised an eyebrow and Reiner laughed, loudly.

"What do you want us to do? Tie Marco down for you or something?"

"No, no. I just..."

Jean's face felt like it was on fire. This was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. Biting his lip, he said, "H-How do you and Bertholdt, you know, get into the mood?"

 Leaning in, Reiner said, "Wait, I thought you weren't a virgin."

"I'm not."

"Then why don't you just do whatever you usually do?"

Breaking eye contact, Jean said, "It doesn't work..."

"Maybe you're just bad," Reiner stated.

"C-Can you just tell me?!"

Standing up, Reiner cracked his knuckles, and nodded.

Jean watched curiously as he made his way to the bed. Suddenly, he grabbed Bertholdt's legs, and pulled the brunet. Straddling him, Bertholdt struggled and tried to get out from underneath him. Looking at Jean, he said, "Okay, just watch."

"Wait, no!  _Cette merde est fou!_ "

Bertholdt nodded furiously, and hit Reiner's chest. "Get off! You're so _heavy!_ "

"Babe!"

Squirming out from underneath the large blonde, Bertholdt huffed, "You two are so dumb! Jean, if Marco doesn't want to  _do it,_ then don't pressure him! It's messed up!"

Reiner opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Bertholdt silenced him. Continuing, Bertholdt said, "Furthermore, you shouldn't take sex advice from Adonis here, because he's a sex shark, and has weird ways of  _satisfying_ himself. Clearly Marco doesn't want to do anything because he isn't there. Why don't you do some other relationship stuff with him in the meantime, rather than pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to?

Ashamed, Jean said, "You're right. You're right."

"Jeanie!" Reiner interjected.

"Shut up Reiner. You don't know anything," Bertholdt chastised. 

"B-But what should I do?"

Shrugging, Bertholdt said, "Masturbate. Wait it out. I don't know. But getting advice on how to  _set the mood_ is sick. It'll happen when it happens. Maybe you guys just aren't there yet."

"Not there yet?"

"Yeah, I mean, you guys have been together for a few months, and you haven't left here  _once._ Just focus on the relationship, because there's more to it than sex. Marco could be ace, who knows. But build on your relationship."

"Build, huh? So what you're saying is that I should build on our relationship till we  _get_ there. And take Marco to interesting places and stuff."

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant bu-"

Jean suddenly stood up, and exclaimed, "Got it! Thanks Bertholdt!"

Rushing out the door, the couple watched Jean leave, suddenly inspired. Bertholdt glared at Reiner, and smacked his head, scolding, "Don't go filling up people's head with bullshit, you dope."

Reiner rubbed his head, and mumbled, "Okay, whatever..."

* * *

 Marco came out of the bathroom, wiping his still wet hands off on his pants, before yelping.

" _Uuah!"_

Jean stood outside the bathroom, smiling. As his grin reached from cheek to cheek, he said, "I got a surprise."

Hitting him on the arm, Marco said, "Okay, but don't just wait outside the bathroom. Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Okay, I'm sorry, _ange._ But I'm just so excited."

"About what?"

"You know how you always talk about the Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

Jean flashed a smile, and chuckled, "Well, turns out, it's in New York City!"

Jean's smile dropped as Marco face palmed. Sighing, Marco said, "Jean, you're such a dope. _Of course,_ it's in New York. I told you that, multiple times."

Scratching the side of his head, Jean shrugged, and said, "I'm an idiot?"

Laughing, Marco said, "What about the museum?"

"Well, why don't we go down there for the weekend. I got a room in New York, and we can go see the city."

Marco crossed his arms, and said, "Mm..."

Grin fading, Jean asked, "What's wrong?"

Raising his hands, he said, "I need to ask my foster mom and all that."

Getting on his knees, Jean clasped his fists, pleading, "Please please please try to get your mom to say yes. Please,  _mon coeur._ It'll be so much fun."

Jean rested his head against Marco's tummy, and nuzzled it. Marco turned beet red, and gasped, saying, "Oh my god! Okay, I'll ask! Get up, though."

Standing up, Jean smirked and gave Marco an impish look. Marco blushed and said, "I  _hate_ when you do that begging on your knees thing."

 Kissing him on the cheek, Jean said, "Okay, but ask your  _maman_ quickly, because I made a reservation already."

"What?! B-But I gotta go back home and pack, and then we gotta drive! You shoul-"

Jean placed a hand over Marco's mouth, and shushed him. "Shh. This is going to be fun and stress free, starting  _now._ You're going to have fun, and learn how to be fun."

Jerking away, Marco said, "I'm fun!"

Jean smiled softly, and nodded. Walking downstairs, he said, "Come on."

Trailing behind him, Marco called out again, "I-I'm fun! Jean, aren't I fun?"

"I love you," Jean sang.

Flustered, Marco said, "I'm fun, okay! I can be fun! I just have to be the responsible one most of the time, because you're so careless."

"There's that 'no fun' attitude right there,  _mom._ "

Marco huffed, and trailed after him, thinking,  _I'm fun. At least I can be. Urgh, Jean, just wait. I'll be the most fun person you've ever met._

The two sat in the car, driving down I-90. They had thrown their bags into the backseat of Jean's car, after Marco's foster mom gave him the green light to go, as well as a list of souvenirs he could bring back for her. Marco pouted, looking out the window, thinking, still,  _I am fun. What's NOT fun about me?_

Jean glanced over at Marco, who was staring out the window, like a sullen child, and he chuckled. " _Chérie,_ are you still mad that I said you're not fun?"

Marco pursed his lips, and said, "No."

Laughing, Jean said, "I'm kidding! I was kidding!  _Mon bébé,_ you're  _loads_ of fun."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Babe! Stop! Please don't be mad. I was kidding. I love you so much, I coul-"

Smiling, Marco interrupted, "Okay! I'm just kidding too. I know I'm a hoot."

Jean chuckled, and repeated, " _Hoot."_

Marco rolled his eyes, and said, "It's always something isn't it?"

Jean looked at him, momentarily, then said, "I love you."

Laughing, Marco said, "Whatever."

* * *

 

Finally, after about two hours of driving, which included stopping for food at a gas station, the two arrived in New York City. Marco had been there, multiple times, but every time it amazed him in different ways. The way the buildings pierced the sky, the crowds of people rushing through the streets, the long  _long_ traffic lines, the different sounds. He enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city and rolled down the window, eagerly. Jean gripped the steering wheels, knuckles white, swearing at the traffic, but softened when he looked at Marco. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly, and he poked Marco. Snapping out of his lull, Marco turned to Jean and smiled. Fixing his hair, he said, "I probably seem like a little kid, but I just really love it here."

Jean shook his head, "Nah, that's not it. I like it here too and all, but I just love the look you give whenever something really interests you. It's cute."

Blushing, Marco looked away, saying, "Thanks, Jean."

Before Jean could respond, Marco suddenly looked up, and grinned, saying, "You know, for a 'punk,' you're actually a real softie. Like you're not as hardcore as I thought you were when we first met."

Jean scowled, and said, "Dude, not even. I'm hardcore as hell. I'm not soft."

Marco smirked, and hummed, "Mmkay."

Beginning to walk away, Jean chased after him, asking, "Wait! I'm not a softie, Marco!"

"I heard you."

Jean huffed, flustered, and chasing after Marco, saying, "I need to hear you say it."

Face in a map, Marco said, "The hotel's like a block away, come on."

After a cursory walk around a minute part of the city, Jean and Marco sat at a bench, resting momentarily. They had checked into the hotel, leaving their stuff in the cozy room. The two had on winter coats, and huddled together. Jean reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a map that had been folded up. Opening it up and smoothing out the wrinkles, he glanced over it quickly, before asking, "The Metropolitan Museum is like a subway ride away, and we can walk to Time's Square from here. What do you want to do first,  _mon coeur?"_ _  
_

Marco breathed in, and said, "I don't know. There's so much to do here, you know. There's the Met, Time's Square, Grand Central, Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Museum of Modern Art, Coney Island, the Chrysler Building, Battery Park, Radio City, it just goes on and on."

Jean nodded, and said, "That's a whole lot."

Looking around, Marco said, "I know. That's the best thing about this place though. You can always come back, and there's still always something to do, you know. Like, me and my family came here once, and we went to Bronx Zoo, and then Chinatown, but that was only a sliver of what this place has to offer."

Jean looked at Marco, admiring the way his eyes lit up when he was excited. How joy spread through his soft features, lighting up is tan, freckled face. Grabbing Marco's warm hands, in his icy ones, Jean said, "Okay. We'll do as much as we can."

Marco's eyes practically glowed, as he said, excitedly, "Really?"

Jean nodded, saying, "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long, and at this quality. I've been swamped with school, and life, and ugh, trivial matters, but I finally sat down and decided to update.
> 
> And again, sorry for like condensing MONTHS into chapters, but I'm pretty amateur and I am bad at writing.
> 
> Haha, okay, next chapter will be longer, and the reason I cut it off when I did, was because I want a single chapter devoted to their New York City adventure! Haha, it's corny but it's what I want, so bleh. Anyways, next chapter might take some time to bust out but I promise it will come.
> 
> We are nowhere near to finishing MAWB anyway, and there's maybe like another ten chapters I want to do, so thanks for staying tuned and reading guys. 
> 
> As always, leave comments, suggestions, advice, criticism, and point out all my mistakes. I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> If small drabble type writings will satiate you in my long breaks, I post alot of one-shots on my tumblr, perrsiia, so you can always check out the stuff there.
> 
> Thanks guys! I love all of you!


	11. Electrolysis

Conversations blended together into a constant murmur, filling the subway station. People milled about looking at their phones, their watches, each other. Some people carried bags, suitcases, or nothing. A few homeless people were dispersed across the terminal, most people ignoring them, scarce few throwing them spare change. In truth, there was such a huge diversity of people down there, that they all only had one thing in common, they all were waiting for a train.

Jean and Marco stood next to each other, occasionally looking into the tunnels. The two had been to a bunch of sites that day, and they were exhausted and starving. They no longer cared about the art museums, stores, statues, but rather, where they could go to satiate their appetites.

Looking at the brunet, Jean entwined his hand with his boyfriends, and smiled. "I had a great time today,  _mon coeur."_

Marco smiled and squeezed Jean's hand, agreeing, "Me too. I'm sorry if anything was lame or whatever. I know that art museums weren't exactly what you wanted to see here."

Shaking his head, Jean stepped in closer, closing the space between the two's faces significantly, saying, "No way. I came here to be with you. And I got to be with you all day."

Red spread across Marco's freckled face, and he looked around, whispering, "P-People are staring, Jean..."

Touching his forehead to Marco's, he said, "Let them."

Marco pulled his head away, Jean exclaiming, "M-Marco! Love me back!"

Laughing, Marco shook his head, saying, "No, the train's here. A-And I want a seat because my feet are killing me."

Jean pouted and said, "No, you just don't love me, that's all."

Marco rolled his eyes, and grabbed Jean's hand, pulling him behind him. 

The two got on the train, and managed to snag two seats side by side, before the doors shut, sealing everybody in like sardines. The train went on and on, the fluorescent lights occasionally flickering, people quietly sitting or standing, holding on to poles and rails. One station, two stations, three, people petered out and the subway car got bigger and bigger. Jean finally realized just how far they had gone that day, when Marco informed him that they were two stations away. Checking his phone, he read, 10:36, and sighed. 

Turning his head, he asked, "Are you still hungry?"

Marco shrugged and said, "I guess. I mean, I'll live if I don't eat."

Jean frowned, and said, "Are you hungry or not, because I want to get food."

"Yeah I guess."

Nodding, Jean said, " Okay. We'll get something to eat right before we go to the hotel."

* * *

The two stood in a McDonald's, which was the most convenient option, partly due to it being so late already. They stood behind one person, who ordered quickly and went to sit at a table. Stepping up to order, the cashier asked them for their order.

Jean scanned the menu, then cleared his throat, "Uh, let me get a number two, without onions. Marco?"

Marco looked at all the food, and felt sick. On one hand, it all looked appetizing, but Marco didn't want to order something greasy, clearly knowing that McDonald's wasn't the best for someone with such a  _generous_ figure, already. His eyes flickered around before he decided, "Just a medium fries."

Scowling, Jean raised an eyebrow, asking, "Seriously? We haven't eaten in hours."

Marco felt his face turn red, and said, "I'm just not that hungry. That's all."

"We'll just take two number twos, please," Jean said, brushing Marco's order aside. The cashier typed the order into the cash register, and Jean paid. Taking the receipt, Jean walked away from the counter, Marco trailing behind him. The two sat down at a booth, across from each other, with Jean asking immediately, "Fries? That's seriously all you were going to get?"

"I'm just not that hungry."

"Marco, seriously! Why are you being weird now?"

Getting angry, Marco huffed and turned away, saying, "Jean, just stop. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? What are you talking about?!"

Slamming his fists on the table, Marco leaned in, "You know what I'm talking about!"

Furrowing  his brow, Jean sat back, saying softly, "Marco, you don't have to be embarrassed abou-"

"D-Don't. Don't say it, Jean."

"Marco..."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the time, picking at their food, not even making eye contact with each other. Eventually, Marco clapped his hands, exhaling, "Are you ready?"

Jean nodded, standing up. Marco scooped up the trash from the table, throwing it away, then walking out the door. Jean followed him outside, Marco walking quickly ahead. "Marco! Wait for me!"

Marco barely slowed down, and Jean ran up to him, grabbing his hand. 

"Marco! Marco, wait!"

Marco turned around, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Alright."

Jean looked him up and down, saying, "Marco, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine," Jean said, "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just want to have a good time."

Marco sighed, saying, "I'm sorry too. This was a really nice thing you did for me. I'm sorry I ruined it."

Jean pulled Marco closer, saying, "No,  _chérie,_ you didn't ruin it. I'm glad you're here with me. I'm having a great time. Marco, I love you."

Marco pressed his forehead to Jean's and said, "I love you too."

"And you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed about...you know. I love you. Everything about you."

Feeling his face turn hot, Marco said, "Th-Thanks."

Jean rubbed his arms, then said, "Okay. I'm glad we're over that. But I'm freezing my ass off, so let's go."

Marco laughed, agreeing, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

Marco lay on the bed, watching the ceiling fan rotate. He heard the bathroom sink run, then stop, before Jean walked out. He only wore his jeans, and was drying his hair with a towel. Marco blushed, staring at Jean's chest, which was covered in droplets of water, making his skin glisten. Jean saw Marco looking at him and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Covering his face, Marco laughed into his hands, as Jean made his way to the bed.

Jean laid down next to Marco, looking at the brunet. His chest looked soft, and rose and fell, his freckles covered his face, like stars in the sky, and his eyes were a warm brown, although a little dark underneath. Jean leaned in and kissed Marco, caressing his face.

Marco sat up, wrapping his arms around Jean's neck. The back of Jean's neck felt hot, so unusual compared to the usual coolness of Jean's body. Marco moved an arm down Jean's side, resting on his leg, rubbing it. Jean broke away, looking at Marco. He raised his eyebrows, asking, "Seriously? A-Are you sure?"

Marco blushed deeply, looking down, "Y-Yeah. But..."

Tentatively, Marco reached over turning all the lights, save one lamp, off. Jean eagerly made his way to the bed, jumping it. He sidled up to Marco, feeling the heat radiate off of his warm body. Marco scooted closer to him, and Jean leaned in kissing him. Jean raised an arm and placed a hand on Marco's waist, causing the larger boy to shift uneasily.

Stopping, Jean asked again, "Marco are you...."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Jean could practically see the redness of Marco's cheeks, and sat up. He felt the bed move as Marco sat up as well. He locked his fingers, with Marco's, then proceeded to remove Marco's shirt. Tentatively, he lifted the fabric over Marco's head, tossing it away. He traced his hands along Marco's arms, saying, "You're so s-soft."

"H-Hey!"

Jean's face became flush, as he defended, "Not l-like that! I mean, it's...you feel really good."

He felt Marco's soft skin for awhile longer. He was tan everywhere, not just where skin was constantly exposed and had freckles all along his arms and shoulders. Jean traced the freckles, hypnotized by the dermal constellations the freckles formed.

"You're so tan, Marco. A-And your freckles are so cute."

"O-Oh. Thanks. You're very...pale?"

Jean laughed, rubbing his arms. It was true, his arms were pale and his chest, an area that seldom saw sunlight, was even paler, if possible.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Marco reached out, feeling Jean's chest. He started slowly, but quickened, becoming less timid. As hands devoured flesh, Marco leaned forward, following a path to Jean's thighs. 

Jean grabbed Marco's hands, reiterating, "Wait. Are you  _sure_ sure? I don't want you to feel rushed or like you need to."

With a slight smile, Marco whispered, "Jean, I  _really_ wanna do this."

Smiling, Jean unfastened his belt and in one quick movement, took his pants off. 

Marco removed his pants as well, crossing his legs. Blushing, he rubbed his thighs and chuckled.

Jean reached out, gently stroking Marco's legs. Quietly, he said, "You're so perfect,  _mon coeur."_

Laying back, Jean got on top of Marco, planting kisses on his neck, chest, and stomach. 

"Let's just take it slow, okay?"

Nodding, Marco closed his eyes as he felt Jean slowly enter him. Jean started to thrust, but ever so gently. 

" _Aah, Marco..."_

As they continued, Jean got a little faster, and bent over, kissing Marco on the mouth, then on the neck, ravenously.

All of Marco's insecurities, in that moment, faded away. He didn't care about his insecurities or fears or anything. All that mattered was him and Jean. 

Suddenly, Jean stopped and became very tense.

Looking up, Marco asked, "Jean?"

"M-Marco, aah, I'm gonna--"

Pulling out, Jean came onto the bed and on Marco's thigh.

Panting, he collapsed on top of Marco and said, "Sorry for, uh..."

Blushing, Marco stammered, "It's f-fine! Was I...Was I good?"

Jean rolled over, facing Marco, and flashed his white, perfect teeth. In a husky voice, Jean said, "You were amazing."

Moments later, they had on shorts and lay in the bed, watching some movie neither was really paying attention to. Marco lay his head on Jean's chest, Jean's arm wrapped around Marco. For the first time, Marco didn't feel anxious or afraid but felt completely... _grounded._ Jean made him feel amazing and even though they had their issues, Marco felt good for once about where he was in life.

As his eyes became heavier, he said, sleepily, "Jean?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say that...I love you."

Smiling, Jean looked at Marco and said, "Hey, you said it first for the first time."

Only blushing slightly, Marco looked down and said, "Well, it's true."

Picking his chin up, Jean said, "Same here," before leaning into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH AAHHH AAAAAAAH!!!
> 
> Guys, I'm so sorry that it's been literally a hundred years since I've updated. I actually took a break and studied some other people's writing and style and experimented with my own.
> 
> I've grown alot as a writer and I think I'm now equipped to finish this story, so if anybody is still reading this, then I'm excited to show you what I have in store for MAWB.
> 
> If you want leave me some comments as to what you'd like to see or anything, and as always, you can hit me up on tumblr at mihkoshiba.
> 
> Thanks for reading and being so patient! I promise to update more regularly again!


End file.
